Harry Potter and the Mirrors of Possibility
by Thorgood
Summary: Chapter 7 - I've just uploaded a little action packed Xmas Teaser of the next chapter, Enjoy. R&R.
1. Prologue

Sorry about the length of this chapter it was written after the first two chapters (which are regrettably now going to have to be rewritten), however this chapter should fill in some of the holes. It means I now also have a title for my story: - Harry potter and the Mirrors of Possibility  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was Late August and the faintest auburn tints of late August had touched the trees on Privet Drive, it would be September soon, and Harry was hurriedly finishing work he should have done weeks ago. It was late and the sun had set some time ago, Uncle Vernon, determined to retain some authority over Harry had demanded that Harry turn his light of several hours previously. So Harry was working by moonlight, or rather he wasn't. That particular evening the night sky was dominated by the full moon and Harry was rather thinking about Remus Lupin, a werewolf who had been his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher a couple of years ago.  
  
Tomorrow would be Harry's birthday; it was also the eve of the anniversary of the day when he had escaped the Dursley's continuous rule. Five years ago, Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, had literally smashed his way into Harry's life and told Harry he was a wizard. Ever since that day his life had been changed, he'd gone to Hogwarts where he'd met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and had a myriad of adventures. He was sorely looking forward to going back.  
  
Out on the street the street lamps shined brilliantly beneath the twinkling starscape. Being his birthday, Harry had released Hedwig to collect any post that his friends may be trying to send him. He was hoping to get a letter from Sirius Black, his Godfather, who hadn't sent him anything for weeks. Sirius Black had been his. Sirius had been on the run for two years, ever since he escaped wrongful incarceration in Azkaban, the prison for wizards. He had been Harry's father's best man when his father got married.  
  
Harry's parents had been dead for fifteen years, they'd been killed by Tom Riddle, an but extremely powerful wizard who masqueraded as Lord Voldemort, but was known to most as 'He who must not be named', in their deaths they had saved Harry and defeated Voldemort. All Harry had to remind him of his Parents was a photo album.  
  
He turned over and looked at the photo album on his bedside table, the photos inside had once reminded him of a time when he felt safe and secure in the arms of his parents, before Voldemort had destroyed them. Now though it only reminded of that night when Voldemort had returned, when Cedric Diggory had died. He had seen his parents that night. They had saved him again.  
  
He was suddenly aware of how tired he was, it was very late and he'd done a lot of work, his eyelids felt heavy and he decided to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
James and Lily Potter looked down at Harry, they picked him up, hugged him. Harry felt warm and safe; it was the greatest feeling Harry ever felt. He felt content and happy; he wanted to stay like this forever. He reached up and tugged on his Father's unkempt hair, which then passed him back to his mother. Her lips brushed against his forehead.  
  
Then the Dream changed. It was always like this, for a long time the dream hadn't made any sense, it had seemed like a random nightmare.  
  
It was always the same. A distant crashing noise, his father rushes from the room. Green light shines round the cracks in the door. His mother putting him down, then Voldemort enters the room. Except this time it was different, it was the resurrected Voldemort, his red eyes burrowing into Harry's skin, burning tormenting. Lily Potter pleads with Voldemort to spare Harry but she too is killed. This dream was different, normally this would be the point at which Harry would wake, the screams of his mother ringing in his ears. This time Voldemort simply stood over him, laughing. The Bedroom swirled and faded.  
  
Harry now sat in a circle of Death Eaters; they surrounded him, their laughter piercing his soul as though they were Dementors. Then Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, his parents' betrayer and personal servant of lord Voldemort, came into the circle dragging his friends, they were gagged and bound.  
  
They were all there, Ron and Hermione, even Neville and Hagrid. The Death Eaters moved to torture them, his friends screams filled Harry's ears, it was even worse than the laughter. He tried to move to help them, but was held tight by some unseen force. Tom Riddle entered the circle; he circled the screaming victims, spat in the face of Hagrid. Then in front of Harry he rose up and transformed into his present disfigured state, he became Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry's friends screamed and screamed and called out to Harry for help, but he couldn't move. Voldemort Laughed. He taunted Harry, laughed and spat in his face.  
  
Then he rose up even more until he filled the entire extent of the vision, his black cloak moving like a giant tide.  
  
Harry was defeated, he couldn't win, and he couldn't save his friends. Lord Voldemort Laughed again and then like a Giant Tidal wave, he crashed down onto Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke panting, the scar on his forehead ached. It wasn't the first time his scar had ached after a nightmare, but this time the pain was intense. The pain was only this bad when Voldemort was close; the scar on Harry's arm also ached but not as much. The window had blown open while Harry was asleep, the wind outside was roaring with renewed frenzy. Harry's papers began to blow violently around the room, he rushed over to the window. Over the sound of the wind Harry could hear something even more sinister, the sound of men chanting. In the street Harry could see a group of black robed men constructing something, looking up he saw a great green skull with a snake lolling like a tongue out of the mouth.  
  
"Oh no, the Dark Mark!!!"  
  
He rushed over to his wardrobe and pulled on the warmest robes he could quickly grab, then he grabbed his wand from his desk and headed towards the door. He turned the handle and nearly fell over. The entire floor was shaking, outside his Uncle's car alarm had gone off. He rushed back over to the window, below him something very large was trying to break through the surface of the road.  
  
Harry rushed out of his bedroom door, quickly remembered that some means of escape may be important and cried "Accio" His broomstick flew through the air, landing firmly in the palm of his hand.  
  
Foregoing the stairs, Harry leapt over the banister and rushed outside. The Dursleys were already there, as were many of the other inhabitants of privet drive. A police car came roaring down the street, only to be flipped aside as a large rock protrusion flowed upwards from the ground. Uncle Vernon's car too had been the victim of a pillar of stone. Harry stood in the doorway to the house. The Death Eaters stopped their chanting and moved to one side; Lord Voldemort stepped forward and signalled for his Death Eaters to stay back. Lord Voldemort strode boldly towards the house, his cape billowing in the wind. Harry stood stunned, he knew he had to move, to go, but his feet were planted firmly to the ground.  
  
"Harry Potter! We meet again, this time it is on different terms though I think. Welcome to the Beginning and the End, the Alpha and the Omega."  
  
"What are you doing Voldemort, you know you can't win, the ministry will be on you in minutes." Harry cried defiantly at Voldemort.  
  
"Ah yes, I can see our last encounter didn't destroy that streak of courage that seems to be part of the Potter package. You should be honoured; I've chosen your home as my home Potter. "  
  
Lord Voldemort continued to approach, his great black robe billowed in the strong wind. But he didn't get very far. Uncle Vernon being a stubborn and difficult man was getting in his way. Uncle Vernon was dressed in his dressing gown and was holding a shotgun firmly in his mitts, the barrel of which he had pointed directly at Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You Sir, will get off my driveway and you will pay for the damage you caused to my car"  
  
"Pay for damage I caused. Ha. You stupid Muggle, who do you think you are talking to. I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful force on this earth, I am so feared other wizards do not even dare to say my name, you will step out of my way or I will make sure that you end up looking like your car."  
  
Lord Voldemort brushed him to one side.  
  
Harry was amazed, Uncle Vernon deliberately got back in the way of Lord Voldemort. Harry was upset, his uncle was about to get fried. Harry had never liked his Uncle or any other member of his family but he'd never wished this kind of suffering upon them. Harry none-the-less saw this as his only chance to escape. He ran sideways from the house and mounted his broomstick, one of the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, saw him take off. "Crucio" he cried, Harry's body filled with pain and his head blurred, the broomstick went straight into a tree, knocking him to the ground, his wand having been knocked clear by the force of the spell, but the collision had fortunately broken Malfoy's concentration, the spell and the pain fizzled. Malfoy advanced, Harry could see his face clearly now and knew he was defenceless against the powerful Death Eater. Malfoy lifted him by the arms and slammed him against the wall of the house. Lucius Malfoy hands were locked so tightly onto Harry's arms that Harry felt the ends of his fingers tingle and he swore the scar on his left arm split, the pain was excruciating, Malfoy was grinning inanely. "I have him Master," he shouted turning his head. Harry followed his gaze. In the background the remaining Death Eaters, worked to construct what looked like a giant mirror with no glass, in the void grey mist swirled and around it the large rock formations continued to grow. He thought he recognised some of the other Death Eaters, Crabbe, Goyle and Avery.  
  
Uncle Vernon had the shotgun up so close to Lord Voldemort's face that Harry couldn't see Voldemort's expression. Voldemort's robes shifted and his giant serpent Nagini slid out from beneath it, quickly ensnaring Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You weak and feeble fool, I warned you, and from me that's a gift more wonderful than you could possible imagine. Now it's you're turn to do something for me."  
  
Harry could see from here that Uncle Vernon was sweating; the shotgun had fallen to the ground.  
  
"You're going to entertain us, whilst I deal with young Potter over there"  
  
Lord Voldemort began to hiss at the poor man, but Harry knew that he really talking to Nagini  
  
"Release him, gently"  
  
Lord Voldemort lifted his wand and lowered it at Uncle Vernon. Harry's Aunt and Dudley appeared at the door, they began to shout and scream. "Imperio" Voldemort said and immediately, Uncle Vernon began to dance uncontrollably; his body twisted and turned in time to music only uncle Vernon could hear. In the background Harry could see the death eaters laughing, Uncle Vernon was not a man built to dance the way Voldemort was making him. Voldemort was grinning sadistically as the dance continued, everyone else on Privet drive had fled or was standing in shocked horror.  
  
"And now for the grand finally" Voldemort declared, Uncle Vernon ran straight towards the wall of his own house, mere feet away from where Lucius was holding Harry.  
  
Harry's forehead was aching and the scar on his arm was also starting to burn, he imagined Uncle Vernon smashing into the wall at high velocity. He was quite surprised to see Vernon's not inconsiderable frame run up the wall and somersault.  
  
"I tire of this." declared Voldemort releasing Vernon from his control, Uncle Vernon keeled over sideways and Aunt Petunia and Dudley rushed out to comfort him.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand towards the slumping figure "Avada Kedavra"  
  
A jet of green light burst forth from Voldemort's wand towards Uncle Vernon, but when it hit the fallen figure, a brilliant gold glow surrounded Uncle Vernon and the ray of light was reflected upwards. Voldemort Cursed, and left the figure alone, he was furious and now his attention was once again directed at Harry.  
  
"Bring him here Lucius" Voldemort said. Malfoy lifted Harry from the wall and carried him over kicking and screaming; he dumped him on the ground at Voldemort's feet, Malfoy then to stand behind Voldemort. Harry lifted himself to run but was stopped quite quickly by Nagini.  
  
"Wormtail, you miserable little runt, bring me his wand"  
  
Wormtail ran out from amongst the Death Eaters, his silver hand shone in the light of the Dark Mark, which still hung ominously over the street. He gathered up the wand and brought it over to his master. Voldemort snatched it from him and dismissed Wormtail.  
  
"Your Uncle is lucky Harry, he's protected from harm by the same ancient magic that protected you as a child. That's probably why that old fool Dumbeldore left you here where he knew you would be safe. Your Uncle can't save you for much longer and you will not be as lucky as him. No-one will be safe soon, it begins here."  
  
From the shadows, a giant Black dog pounced and landed on Voldemort's back, Harry's wand was again sent flying and Harry grabbed it before collapsing again, the dog continued its fluid movement, grabbing Harry by the collar. It darted sideways, narrowly avoiding the poisonous bite of Nagini. Lucius Malfoy jumped to grab the beast but purchased only the ground.  
  
"It's Black, stop that dog." Voldemort cried.  
  
The Death Eaters left their construction and moved to grab the dog. Crabbe and Goyle fell over one another in an attempt to grab the dog and tripped up the rest of the Death Eater's.  
  
The Dog carried Harry till they got to the end of the road, where it dropped Harry. In the distance the Death Eaters were picking themselves up, Wormtail was helping Voldemort to his feet.  
  
"After them" Voldemort cried catching his breath.  
  
The Darkly Robed figures prepared to give chase, but at that point more wizards started to apparate. The Death Eaters drew their wands; the Ministry of Magic had arrived.  
  
Sirius Black changed back into Human form; Harry was lying at his feet, groaning softly. "Don't worry Harry, friends have arrived." Then he helped Harry to his feet, Harry hugged his Godfather tightly. "Sirius, the Death Eaters have come back and there building something to help them take over." Harry said, "I know, Harry but there's no time for that now Harry, we have to go. I'm going to take you to Hogwarts; you're not safe here anymore. Grab your broomstick and we'll get out of here" Sirius lifted Harry's arms from around him. "Accio", The broomstick hurtled into Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
Harry and Sirius hurried off together into the darkness, in an alley not far from Privet Drive, BuckBeak the Hippogriff was waiting patiently. Mid- flight sometime later, Harry fell into a deep sleep, Sirius held him tightly whilst he slept.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke in a familiar room, he knew it well because he kept ending up in there. It was Madam Pomfrey's ward at Hogwart's. He sat up and looked around, he couldn't see anyone else in the room with him.  
  
He clutched his forehead, the pain had subsided but his arm still throbbed where Malfoy had gripped it, he looked down and saw that his clothes had been laid out on the chair next to the bed. The left arm was stained with blood. He hadn't imagined that then. He hadn't imagined any of it.  
  
A tickling sensation in the back of his throat started him coughing uncontrollably and his head swam. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room to see to Harry, Dumbeldore followed her in followed by Black in his animagus form.  
  
"I hope you don't intend to keep that beast in here. This is a hospital wing, not a home for great big slobbering beasts, if you intend to keep it in the school get Hagrid to look after It." said Madam Pomfrey pointing to the dog.  
  
Black leapt up onto the Bed and curled up at Harry's feet. Dumbeldore laughed lightly and said "Poppy, I don't think that the dog's going anywhere. Anyway I don't think it'll do any harm."  
  
"He's my patient Headmaster, if I say the dog goes, then the dog goes." Madam Pomfrey had removed a large block of chocolate from her robes and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Here you go master Potter, you just settle down and eat this. I'll send the Headmaster back in a bit, when your head has had time to settle. I'll wager you're pretty dizzy at the moment, you lost a lot of blood."  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses and pulled them on. "If it's alright with you, I think I need to talk to the Headmaster immediately."  
  
"This time Harry." Said Dumbeldore, "I think we will go with Madam Pomfrey's advice. Plus I think we should really wait for the arrival of Cornelius Fudge and the party of Wizards from the Ministry."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked startled, "Really. You mean you're not going to pull Harry out of bed to go on another one of those silly adventures."  
  
"No Poppy, this time I think Harry really should rest." Said Dumbeldore.  
  
Madam Pomfrey started to smile, "Of course I'm right, so you can leave my ward and I insist you take the dog with you." Making little shoo movements with her hand in the direction of the door.  
  
"C'mon Padfoot" Dumbeldore, defeated, beckoned to the dog, "we better leave Harry in peace for now".  
  
The pair of them reluctantly moved towards the door. Which swung open unexpectedly to reveal Professor Snape, "Another lost and wandering soul for me to look after?" He enquired, eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
"No, Severus, I shall deal with young Potter personally. You have enough wards as it is." the Headmaster replied, "I assume you come bearing news of the ministry."  
  
"I do, Headmaster. Cornelius Fudge sends his double-fold apology, firstly for not taking the Death Eaters threat seriously and secondly for not being able to come. Do you not know the extent of his attack, he has raised a tower with his command of the dark forces, he is still calling, I feel it stronger than ever!"  
  
"I am more than aware of his present threat, it appears that he has found an artefact of great power to aid him, but you must not answer that call Severus, else you will be no more than his slave again."  
  
Snape leaned over Dumbeldore's shoulder, and Harry saw him eye up the dog. "Headmaster, I think this is hardly to place to discuss such things."  
  
"Of course, Severus. We shall retire to my study."  
  
"Um, Headmaster, Where has that dog come from? I swear I remember it from somewhere."  
  
"Oh this, he belongs to my sister. She's gone on an expedition to establish the number of remaining wild Golden Sniddgets. Except that she had nowhere to keep the dog, so I offered to house it here, after all we do have those impressive moors for it to enjoy itself on. When Hagrid gets back from London, he can look after it, but…"  
  
Harry strained to hear the rest of the conversation but Madam Pomfrey closed the large oaken door. He quickly consumed the chocolate and settled back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey tucked him in and then wandered back to her office.  
  
Harry gently drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Is he awake, Poppy?" it was Hagrid's deep booming voice.  
  
"Hagrid, I told the Headmaster and I'll tell you. Harry isn't awake yet."  
  
Harry had been in fact awake for about half an hour, but had chosen not to share this with the rest of the world, his body still ached and he was tired.  
  
"Hagrid" he moaned.  
  
"Sounds like he's awake to me, Poppy."  
  
"Oh alright Hagrid, you can have ten minutes, tops. I suspect Dumbeldore will want to talk to Harry too."  
  
Harry saw Hagrid approaching through blurry eyes. He lifted himself onto one arm, put on his glasses and sat up to face Hagrid.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry" His giant friend gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Hagrid, It's surely not still my Birthday is it? Last time I was in here I was out cold for days."  
  
"It is Harry, and what's more I've brought presents and a cake."  
  
"Did I hear someone mention cake?"  
  
Dumbeldore had stuck his head round the door. "That's right Headmaster, made it myself." Hagrid delved into his pockets and withdrew a large white parcel. Harry remembered the last time Hagrid had made him a cake. His cousin Dudley had eaten most of it, Hagrid had rewarded him with a pig tail to go with the personality. The box was opened and a cake with brilliant blue icing was revealed, in red letters across the top of the cake, Hagrid had written "Happy Birthday Harr".  
  
"Sorry about that Harry, ran out of red icing." At least the spelling had improved, reflected Harry. The three of them made an odd scene as they munched on their cake, Hagrid, a giant with a beard large enough to hide the entire cake in; Dumbeldore, a tall, old and powerful wizard; Harry, a boy of fifteen.  
  
Harry had been content up to this point to sit mainly in silence, but now he wanted to know.  
  
"Sir," he addressed Dumbeldore, "What has happened to the Dursleys and Privet drive."  
  
"Harry, your family is safe, they think they have won a trip to Hawaii and are waiting at the Airport. Mr Weasley, I believe it was, did a wonderful job of changing their memories. They don't remember a thing. Mr Dursley has a few inexplicable bruises but is otherwise unharmed, his blood tie to you saved him there."  
  
"Blood tie?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Your entire family is protected by powerful and ancient magic, it is the same magic which saved you when you where but a baby. As you already know the power of your mothers' sacrifice far exceeded that of Voldemort's most powerful magic. The magic was so strong that it became emblazoned in your Prana or life force  
  
Your Prana Harry is what differs you as an individual. However, inevitably living with the Dursley's has led to some overlapping of life forces and some of your mothers counter-curse now protects them."  
  
"But, I'm no longer protected by that power? Why are they protected?"  
  
"Harry, your own choices have given you other powers that give you far better defences. Often with the ancient and primal magic's of the blood, much is uncertain. You will study much of it this year under your new defence against the dark arts teacher. Understanding it is important for the study of such creatures as the vampire and the unicorn. You shall see it is unreliable, but terribly powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands."  
  
"That reminds me Harry," the deep voice of Hagrid interrupted "Here you go, gifts from the entire faculty at Hogwarts. Now which one's where yours?" Hagrid patted down his pockets and withdrew a long piece of paper. He read from the paper, and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"One copy of 'A defence in a world of darkness: It's all in the blood' by Count Vladimere, one copy of 'My Monster and Me: Care of large animals' by Hrolf Fargenmaster, that's for my lessons - I've got another surprise for you all this year, Harry", Hagrid winked, "One copy of 'Clearing the mists of clairvoyance', that ones written by Professor Trelawney, she's very proud of it…" Harry saw the look on Dumbeldore's face as he graciously accepted the book "… 'Higher transfiguration', and last but not least, 'The standard book of spells - grade five'" Harry frowned when he received the last book, "Hagrid, this isn't the standard book of spells - grade five, this is '101 more things to do with a dragons spleen'".  
  
"Sorry Harry, that's Malfoy's", Hagrid quickly exchanged the books.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster; thanks Hagrid. But I don't understand, this looks like my required reading list for this year."  
  
"It is Harry, we, that is the Headmaster thinks… Well he just doesn't want you to get hurt; Harry…" started Hagrid, but Dumbeldore waved him into silence.  
  
"Harry, I do have some serious things, very serious things to do discuss with you."  
  
Dumbeldore turned to Hagrid "I am sorry but, I must ask you to leave Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid stood "I understand, of course Dumbeldore, sir."  
  
"Come and see me when you're up and about Harry."  
  
"Ok, Hagrid" said Harry  
  
Hagrid left the hospital ward, the door closed behind him with a snap. Harry was suddenly aware of the eerie nature of the room. The world outside through the window was dark and the wind shook the trees with malice, inside the room long dribbly candles threw dark and mysterious shadows against the wall.  
  
"Harry" Dumbeldore's voice seemed larger than normal, not louder - it just had more presence, as though the great wizard was talking straight into Harry's mind without the interference of ears in-between.  
  
"I must know one thing, and only you I think can tell me."  
  
Harry gulped, he tried to prevent it, but his Adam's apple bobbed as though a yoyo on a string. He looked into Dumbeldore's eyes and saw power and fear.  
  
"Voldemort has begun his assault, I warned the ministry and they listened not. Even now, Cornelius Fudge and the ministry fight the Death Eaters on the remains of Privet Drive. The muggle public has been told it is naught but a terrorist attack, but for you and me, and the thousands of wizards and witches around the world it is far more deadly and dangerous. For this reason, some of the more prominent wizards have been hushed away to safe locations. You, Harry would have been brought here eventually, luckily it seems though you were saved from Voldemort's clutches by Sirius Black, he of course brought you here.  
  
Harry, the time may come when the tide of darkness that even now seeps further outwards may reach this school. This is a dark time. You though may have the one accurate answer that explains why the Dark Lord begins his assault, now.  
  
Harry, Voldemort has built himself a fortress, at the heart of which lies an artefact of great power that he is channelling his energies through. If we but knew which artefact he had discovered then we might yet prevail against the darkness. Do you know what lies at the centre of his fortress? DO YOU KNOW?" The question repeated was not shouted but still it echoed around Harry's head as though it had been blasted into there. Dumbeldore had drawn himself up to his true height, his eyes shone brightly from behind the glasses, and the candles flickered.  
  
Harry struggled to reach the answer. It came out weak and feeble "Yes, I know"  
  
"DESCRIBE"  
  
And Harry described, he described until his breath could carry no more.  
  
Dumbeldore appeared to shrink, the candles came to rest and his eyes drew back to there normal warm sparkle. "I am sorry, Harry. Rarely do I use the full force of my powers against another, however you might just have saved us all."  
  
Harry just nodded - he could no longer speak. Dumbeldore smiled at Harry, and Harry felt as though his mind had been released from a great vice-hold that he had not noticed before. "Rest now, Harry. Tomorrow, you may be required again. Sorry".  
  
  
  
Days later, Harry was sitting in Dumbeldore's office. Black was helping him with his Holiday work, but neither of them could remember the correct order of ingredients for Harry's potion homework. All the other recalled students were getting private potions tuition with Snape, but Dumbeldore had agreed with Black that Harry should be kept separate from the others.  
  
Harry was fine with this. The kind of people that Snape was looking after, where certainly no friend of Harry, they were mainly people in some way connected to the Death Eaters and their family's. People like Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, who had played a significant part in the destruction of Harry's home only a few days previous.  
  
"What exactly was this potion meant to do again Harry?" Black asked  
  
"It's meant to make hair grow on anything" Said Harry.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose that's why you never see a bald experimental alchemist, I always thought that was a bit odd, what with them blowing themselves up every five minutes."  
  
"That reminds me. What were you doing on Privet drive when you saved me?  
  
"I was coming to wish you a happy birthday, Harry. I am your Godfather. Only when I got close I saw the Dark Mark and I knew evil things were afoot. I settled and hid Buckbeak, then I changed into Padfoot, and well you know the rest of the story. I saved you from Voldemort and escaping narrowly both the Death Eaters and the Ministry, whom I must say are relentless in their man-hunt for me, and then I brought you here. Anyway, enough stories and distractions, you still have Homework to do. Come on I want to see at least another foot of parchment on that potion Harry."  
  
"Okay, Okay, You're starting to sound a bit like Snape, Sirius." His Godfather frowned at this, but then they both burst out laughing. It wasn't long though until Harry settled back to his work.  
  
"This book I got from the Library says that one of the ingredients is the skin of the furry trout, only I've never seen the skin of the furry trout, not even in Snape's personal cupboard."  
  
"Harry, that's a fictional creature, what book is that?"  
  
"One Thousand Hair related potions, spells and hexes by Ema Nymton"  
  
"Let me look at that."  
  
Harry picked up the slim book and gave it to Sirius. Sirius flipped it open and appeared to be in deep concentration. "This book has only been taken out once before 147 years ago" he said, "Hmm, I wonder…" Then he turned the book over and opened the back cover, he waved his hand over the apparently blank double page at the back "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".  
  
"Hmm, I thought so, look at this, Harry."  
  
Harry stood and looked at the back page of the book. Where before there had been nothing there was now a message to any that knew how to reveal it.  
  
To you who find this message, thank-you for taking your time to read this book we hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed cursing it.  
  
Geoffrey and Melchio Weasley  
  
Ps. don't make too much of a mess of the carpet.  
  
"Geoffrey and Melchio were the original Weasley twins, they attended Hogwarts over a hundred and sixty years ago. They were the ones who invented the mischief spell to hide their mischief from their teachers, without them we could have never written the Marauder Map."  
  
"Sirius, the message mentions a curse. Do you think we're in any danger?"  
  
"I shouldn't think so, that curse was placed upon the book a hundred and sixty years ago. I should think the magic has nearly gone by now. I wonder what it was originally intended to do?"  
  
As if on cue, Harry demonstrated exactly what the curse did - he started choking uncontrollably. Sirius caught him, and slapped him on the back. From Harry's mouth came hairball after hairball. 'Oh, I see.' Said Sirius, "Don't worry, I expect it'll wear off after a while".  
  
"And if I don't?" said Harry coughing up some more hairballs, one of them was pink. "Um, then I think it's back up to Madam Pomfrey's for you Harry, give it a while. Geoffrey and Melchio's work turns up occasionally, their curses annoy but are never permanent."  
  
For half an hour Harry coughed up hairballs. Sirius had carefully swept them into a pile and was preparing to dispose of them, when Dumbeldore came in.  
  
"Quick Sirius, hide. Harry you'll have to go, the Ministry representatives have arrived, they've brought what they could recover from your house Harry, it's in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe you should take it up to your dormitory. Then you can change for Dinner, I don't know if you've forgotten but term starts tomorrow."  
  
Dumbeldore rushed back out of the room, Sirius and Harry quickly tidied the room.  
  
"I'm going to go hide with Hagrid, Harry. Don't expect to see me for a while. Sorry about this, but when the Ministry arrives Black must fly." Harry understood. Black, though proven an innocent man to a few, still remained an escape convict on the run from the ministry and the Dementors of Azkaban.  
  
Sirius changed into his Animagus form, a large black dog and jumped out of Dumbeldore's office window to land on the battlements outside. Harry watched him run off till he could see him no longer and then reluctantly gathered up his belongings.  
  
Harry wandered down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. As he walked he passed the Ministry party. Dumbeldore and Fudge talking at the head of the group, behind whom walked a series of ordinary looking ministry wizards.  
  
At the back though was a sight that nearly chilled Harry to the bone. It was a tall wizard, wearing long black robes with a long dark blue coat over the top. His hair, which was black, was cropped short and smoothed forwards so that it hung over his eyes. The hair didn't disguise his eyes and Harry could see that they were a brilliant piercing blue. The man watched Harry as he passed, but didn't say a word.  
  
The Man walked on and Harry didn't look back until he was more than ten meters away. Strapped across the Mans' back was a pair of large hunting crossbows, like the one that Hagrid carried with him on his excursions into the Forest.  
  
Harry realised that the Man must be an Auror; he carried himself in the same way that Harry had seen before. He was there to protect the ministry wizards from Dark Magic and was therefore far more powerful than he seemed, and to Harry that seemed quite difficult to imagine.  
  
Suddenly the remembered words of Dumbeldore filled Harry with joy; Term was to start tomorrow which meant that all of Harry's friends would be arriving by train that evening. This put a spring in Harry's step as he moved towards the Gryffindor Tower and a new term.  
  
  
  
In a forgotten room off from the school library the air made a sound like the ripping of newspaper and a bright light cut the air. Through the tear left by the light, came the sounds of a pitched battle. Screams pierced the silence and the sound of spells hurled indiscriminately blasted the heavy stone walls.  
  
"Go Harry! Our hope rests with you; you know what you must do!" the hole grew, blossomed with brilliant light and then spat a large figure into the room before collapsing.  
  
The heap on the floor groaned and rolled over. It was blood stained and scarred, but unmistakeably it was Harry Potter. He huddled into a corner and drew a heavy cloak around himself.  
  
He was there. It had worked.  
  
He sat in the corner, nursing his wounded shoulder. Perspiration rolled off his brow and splattered onto the floor. He had lost his wand in the fight, but he knew he wouldn't need it. Harry Potter was here; or rather the other Potter was here. He had been watching, observing. The heavy, wooden oak door creaked slightly and he breathed in deeply and muttered a charm under his breath.  
  
His training was perfect; he would be dead now if it hadn't been. It was a cat; more specifically it was Filch's cat. He remembered the cat from his time spent at Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs Norris, yes that was the cats' name. It didn't matter though. He was superior to any cat, even Mrs Norris. He finished his charm and a gust of wind blew the door shut. He was sure the cat hadn't seen him, couldn't see him. He snuggled under the cloak, even ripped and damaged he felt secure in its warmth.  
  
He slept that night on the floor of the room, no one would disturb him, and this room backed onto the library and was used for storing the various noisemakers and other confiscated magical artefacts that had been let off in the library over the years.  
  
A lifetime he wouldn't, couldn't return to without Potter.  
  
The floor was hard and cold, but he was used to much worse. Much, much worse. He slept for a long time and dreamt little. The fear of the nightmares was too much for him. 


	2. An Auror called Bateson

Chapter one – An Auror called Bateson

Harry found his Salvaged possessions at the foot of the stairs leading to the dormitory. He'd had some problems getting past the Fat Lady who'd seemed more distracted trying to think up this year's password, but eventually he'd managed to get her attention for long enough to convince her to let him in.

"Prima Donna, no too obvious…hmmm…what about Vibrato, perhaps. No, wait what about…"

"Ahem"

"Oh its you, I guess you want to get in, don't you dear?"

"Err, yes please."

"Well what's the password then?" 

"Password, but I thought you hadn't thought of one yet."

"You don't get in without the password."

"But you let me in yesterday, and the day before that"

"Password?"

"Oh, it's like that is it? Err… what about Virtuoso"

"Um, no I'd never remember that"

"Oh, well what about Vermicelli?"

"That's a type of sea food isn't it?

"Oh, right. Err… Bella Donna?"

"I like it, reminds me of myself, ok you can come in"

He trundled the heavy suitcase halfway up the stairs before coming to his senses and using a levitation charm to move it the rest of the way. The dormitory was as it had always been, perhaps a little bit tidier than it was in the middle of term time, the only mess in the room emanated from Harry's bed which was littered with parchments and text books. He set the trunk down at the base of his bed and opened it up, inside was the few trinkets that remained from Privet drive – a buffered wizard's chest set, several feet of parchment, including most of Harry's homework (Much to Harry's relief) and Hedwig's battered birdcage. Moving all of this aside he found the Invisibility cloak and the Photo Album of his parents, the two heirlooms that he had of his parents. He opened up the Photo Album as he had done thousands of times before and glanced at the friendly but distant pictures of his family. Pictures of Sirius and Remus standing with his father, pictures of himself in the arms of Friends and relatives, Harry shut the book it brought back memories of better times, fleeting memories of his family and the unrelenting memories of remorse and pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it Harry?" enquired a voice from the door, a shadow was lurking there. Harry was torn from the book; it was a voice he didn't recognise.

"Who are you?"

"I am an Auror, I know you know, what an Auror is. There aren't many of us Harry, even fewer since your parent's unfortunate demise. It takes a certain type of mind to be an Auror, Harry we have to anticipate anything, investigate anything. Harry Potter I am here to test you, I want to see the extent of your power and your resilience to Dark magic Harry."

Harry was confused, he knew who the man was, he had seen him in the corridor minutes earlier, but why was he here now, how did he get into the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you mean, you still haven't told me who you are. How did you get in here?"

The man stepped out of the shadows, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight. 

"Who I am doesn't matter, you will know soon enough, as for getting in here, I was once also a Gryffindor, the passwords are easily guessed once you get the common theme. As for what I am going to do with you, Harry, is find your potential, it is well known that he fears you Harry, even though you would stand little chance in actual combat. He is drawn to you Harry and he doesn't know why, you feel it too don't you Harry, you feel the connection?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't you Harry? I know you do"

"But I don't know what you mean, I don't even know who you are?"

The Auror drew back his coat and lifted his shirt so that Harry could see what was underneath. Clearly burnt into the Auror's skin was a deep blood red scar in the shape of the dark mark. Harry's lightning scar filled with pain and Harry crashed onto the bed, clutching his forehead. Harry could sense the malignant evil radiating from the mark and was filled with the anger he felt when Voldemort or his magic was near him.

"You're one of them" stuttered Harry grabbing for his wand. The man was faster his wand was already out, "_Expelliarmus" _Harry's wand was sent flying. 

"LISTEN TO ME POTTER, I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY" the man was very loud. "If I was, I could have killed you minutes ago. This scar is indeed from him, but I am no servant of his. This scar is very old Harry, it has always burnt and I am afraid it always will. He tortured me, Harry, destroyed my mind, burnt my flesh, made me watch as he killed my friends. That is why I am here Harry, I have felt the extent of his power, terrible and great as it."

"When you were born Harry, your birth was of great importance, I do not know the full story and I suspect there are very few in this world that actually do, I do know this though, on the night of your parents death, you were Voldemort's target, not your Father, not your Mother. Now though you have a Banquet to prepare for, we shall speak again Harry Potter."

With that the Man strode from the dormitory, leaving Harry alone. Harry rushed from the room and looked for the Auror, but the man had disappeared from the tower completely.

About an hour later Harry was still busy finishing putting on his Robes. Meeting the Auror had shaken him, did the pain he felt really mean there was a connection between himself and Voldemort and if so what did it mean. Harry already knew that when Voldemort had tried to kill him as a child he'd given Harry some of his powers, such as Parseltoungue, which allowed Harry to speak to snakes, but Harry knew little more than that. What had the mysterious Auror meant when he had spoken of Harry's potential. Out of the window Harry could see faint lights moving across the surface of the lake in the moonlight, which meant that the Hogwart's Express had arrived from Platform 9 ¾. He rushed downstairs to the Great Hall.

Everyone else was already seated at the tables when he got there; Ron had saved Harry a place between himself and Neville, Harry took the seat quickly and waited with everyone else for the first years to come in and be sorted. At the high table sat Dumbledore, on either side of him sat Cornelius Fudge and the mysterious Auror. Fudge was waiting impatiently for the things to occur, whilst the Auror simply kept his eyes firmly fixed on Harry, following him as he took his seat. 

Ron turned to his friend and Harry turned his attention from the brilliant emerald eyes fixed on him from the high table. 

"Harry, where have you been? We were dead worried when you didn't reply after me and Hermione sent you a letter inviting you to stay at the burrow on your Birthday. And then dad came home and told us about Voldemort and the battle at your house. He said the battle could take a long time to win and that you'd been removed from the vicinity, although he didn't know where to. We should have guessed you were here, but we were still really worried about you."

"Yeah, Harry. Ron nearly had a heart attack when you weren't at the Train station" Added Hermione who was sitting across the table from Ron.

"What's been going on Harry?" asked Ron pleadingly.

"Whatever happened to hello?" asked Harry, joking. "Really" said Hermione, "Here we are completely concerned about our well being and all you can do is joke." "I'm sorry, Hermione. But you two look so funny when you're concerned."

"So what's been happening Harry? We're dying to know as you can no doubt tell."

"Well it's a long story" said Harry.

"That's ok," said Neville, joining the conversation. "We're not going anywhere for quite some time."

The looks on the faces of Hermione and Ron echoed Neville's statement.

"Well, ok" said Harry "But when I'm done you must tell me how your summers went."

"Deal" the others said in unison.

"Ok, where to start…" said Harry

"The beginning's normally good" said Ron.

Harry gave him the kind of look that reeked of sarcasm.

"Right, after the end of term not very much happened for a very long time. I stayed with my Uncle and Aunt and my fat stupid excuse for a cousin Dudley, it was a pretty normal holiday with the Dursleys, until the night before my Birthday. That night I when I fell asleep I had a nightmare. It was the last in a long succession of bad dreams that I had been having and by far it was the worst. Anyway I woke up from the Nightmare, tired and short of breath…"

Harry would have continued, except at that point the new first years entered and Harry fell silent with everybody else for the sorting process. Professor Mcgonnagall led the long line of first years across to the hall, and showed them wgere to stand and wait, when all had entered the sorting began. The sorting hat was placed in front of the first years and every pair of eyes came to rest upon it, in the silence of the Hall, there was a rustle of ancient material and a tear in the top of the hat opened widely. Harry leaned in expectant and many others joined him, with a clearly pitched note, the silence was broken and the song began to ding.

**_"In times of old, when wizards of great valour did live_**

**_ And noble deeds where done, _**

**_ Did four wizards conspire, a gift to give_**

**_ Of knowledge to the young,_**

**_ Tall and fair, sweet and cunning,_**

**_ Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,_**

**_ Hufflepuff and Slytherin,_**

**_ The great school of Hogwarts did found, _**

**_ Each of the Founders did form a House_**

**_ Their virtues to maintain, _**

**_And to them did they give their names,_**

**_Bold Gryffindor gathered the Brave,_**

**_Sharp Ravenclaw the cleverest did take_**

**_Diligent Hufflepuff prized those of hard work,_**

**_And Shrewd Slytherin great ambition did seek,_**

**_For many years they did divide their wards_**

**_But when all was said and done, I was left,_**

**_Helm of Gryffindor, my task to decide_**

**_To look into the mind _**

**_And find the person inside,_**

**_Do not fear, I'm never wrong,_**

**_I'll put you where you belong"_**

****

The Great Hall filled with applause, around the room, people around the room muttered to each other and then fell silent with every one else. Professor Mcgonnagall addressed the first-years, in her hands she held a large scroll of parchment, "When I callout your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

Without pause she immediately began to read from the top of the list,

"Ackerby, Daniel!"

One of the first years tentatively moved towards the stool, placed the Hat upon his head and sat down.

"_Hufflepuff!_" the Hat cried

Daniel rose and joined his table, which was cheering and wildly clapping the first year.

"Beatty, Jenny"

"_Ravenclaw!_"

Harry watched the young girl walk over to her table. But instantly looked away when he caught the look on Cho's face. It went from happy and cheerful to evil and spiteful in the second that her gaze caught Harry's, Harry recalled slightly, overwhelmed by the force of emotion in that look. 

Cho obviously blamed Harry for Diggory's death, she wasn't the only one, and Harry still blamed himself too. Voldemort had been after him that day Cedric had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, because Harry had agreed to share the Triwizard cup with him.

Professor Mcgonnagall continued to read out names until every first year had been sorted. When the last one had taken it s seat, Professor Flitwick, a tiny wizard who taught charms gathered up the hat and stool and carried them from the hall. Professor Mcgonnagall took her place next to Minister Fudge at the staff table, and everyone looked expectantly to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, spread his arms in a gesture of greeting and the tables suddenly bristled with all kinds of wonderful food and stuff to eat.

"Let the feast commence" he said, and around the room people followed his instructions. 

In the short gaps between mouthfuls, Harry managed to recount the rest of the story, stopped briefly here and there, by the other three, asking questions. When he ahd finished the story, the Questions continued.

"Is Hedwig ok?" asked Ron,

"Yeah, she flew in two days ago, still grasping your letter. I'm sorry Ron that I left you guys in the dark for so long, but Dumbledore and Snuffles thought it would be better if I stayed here where it was safe."

"Is Snuffles still here Harry?" asked Hermione,

"I don't know, he went to hide at Hagrid's hut when the ministry of magic got here earlier" Harry said indicating Fudge and the mysterious Auror, "but I haven't seen him since Maybe we should pop in on him later, Neville can come too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. After all you are a friend."

"Great, it's just that its normally you, Ron and Hermione that get to go adventures. While I sit in the dormitory and worry about how you guys can lose points for Gryffindor. I suppose last year it wasn't as bad, what with there being the Triwizard competition and everything, but maybe this year I could keep you guys out of trouble."

"Neville, you're Rambling" said Hermione

"Sorry" said Neville, and all four of them burst into laughing.

Soon everyone had eaten there fill, and the noise had begun to die down as everyone became lethargic from eating so much, well nearly everyone, Ron much to some peoples disgust, was on his fourth helping of spotted dick.

"Ron, you'll get podgy if you eat more" chided Hermione

"I 'ont 'are this 'eacle tarf is delish"

Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet, and said "If you've all quite finished eating and drinking, Mr Weasley." He glared at Ron, who dropped his spoon and sat up straight.

The entire hall rang with laughter. "I have a few announcements, firstly, everyone present in this room, excluding some of the younger students will know that Lord Voldemort has returned. Which mean that this year there will be no visits to Hogsmeades," the room filled with groans, Harry was amongst them, "And also as of the end of next week the school will become host to an Auror training facility." He paused slightly to let this sink in before continuing.

"Under no circumstances is anyone to interrupt the Aurors without invitation or permission. Some of the older students will be invited over the next couple of weeks to be tested on voluntary terms as Auror initiates, those students if chosen by the Auror's may however freely move amongst the Aurors. As most of you will know from dealing with professor Moody last year that Auror's are the Anti Dark Magic Enforcement arm and will therefore be conducting dangerous training exercises including the use of simulated dark magic and creatures, you are strongly urged to stick to the warning. 

Thirdly, as always no student is to enter the forest at any time. Mr Filch, the Caretaker has reminded me that this year, with the official opening of _Weasleys' Wizardly Wheezes_ there are 227 new additions to the list of items forbidden in school grounds, the list may be viewed in Mr Filch's office." At the far end of the table Harry could see Fred and George smirking to themselves "Also as of this afternoon, this school is no longer under official Ministry rule and does not have to conform to Ministry standards, however any student found to be in breach of any rule previously laid down by the Ministry of Magic will be in breach of the new Hogwarts rules and will be subject to punishment as directed by me or any other member of staff. Finally, you will no doubt join me in congratulating our new professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Bateson." The blue-eyed Auror rose to his feet and everybody in the room applauded, standing next to Dumbledore, Harry suddenly realised that the bright twinkling in their eyes was the same.

Harry applauded with everybody else until silence once more returned to the room. Snape, Harry noticed hadn't applauded, but in fact looked a little bit put out by the fact the Defence against the Dark Arts job had yet again fallen to someone else.

"Who will be commencing teaching in the spring term as he will be very busy over the next few weeks with the Auror training camp. Therefore your temporary Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for this term will be Professor Snape."

The potions master also rose to his feet, the Slytherin table broke into furious applause whilst the rest of the room, except for Dumbeldore and Hagrid applauded nervously. Dumbeldore then continued to address the Hall, with jokes and humorous stories he had heard over the summer, until a look from Professor Mcgonnagall told the Headmaster that he had started to ramble. He finished his Address by sending them all to Bed, and they did as they were told.

Back at the dormitories, everyone fell quickly to sleep. Ron, Neville, Hermione and Harry, felt it would be better to wait till the following evening to visit Hagrid, before going to their separate Dormitories. Harry fell asleep with ease and fell into strange dreams about Voldemort and the blue-eyed Professor Bateson.

A/N 

Phew there was a lot in that Chapter, after the mistakes in the Prologue I decided to make this chapter stick to the books as much as possible.

Hope you enjoy it. Not much exciting happens, but a few things do get explained. 

Next Chapter – More revelations as they visit Hagrid and just what was that last bit in the prologue about?

Ok, Thanks to those who reviewed:

Tincerbell – Wow, big thanks, lots of constructive criticism. More like that are fine.

TeethShaver – Thanks for the correction, (that could have been embarrasing)

Yoda – Thankyou very much, sorry there wasn't any action in this chapter but there'll definetly be more coming, Strange beasts and Quidditch in later chapters

Jona – Well you know what I think about you and your story too. Lots of love for all the recent support. But hurry up with the conclusion to your own story, it'll drive people insane and then you'll complain at me and then I'll tell you that you should have done the next chapter. **Gets hit on head by frying pan wielding muse**

oh and everybody else as well, sorry if I've missed your name I didn't mean too.

Thanx for reading. R+R please. ( please please please pleeeaaaaase)

Bob


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO – IN WHICH RON AND HERMIONE RECOUNT THEIR SUMMERS AND HAGRID RECOUNTS HIS TRIP TO ALLY THE GIANTS UNDER DUMBLEDORE'S BANNER  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Ron, Hermione – you owe me stories as I remember." Said Harry at Breakfast the next morning. The post had come and gone, Neville had had to be escorted from the room once he had read the letter his Grandmother had sent. He wouldn't tell anyone why or what was written in the letter. But Professor Mcgonnagall had had to escort him to Dumbledore's office in great floods of tears. The three of them had been whispering about it for a few minutes, and the shock and concern had finally worn off  
  
"Ron can go first" said Hermione obviously avoiding having to recount her summer.  
  
"Fine" said Ron, who seemed indifferent to the idea. "But its fairly boring, Harry. Nothing interesting happened"  
  
"Hey!" said Hermione, kicking Ron under the table,  
  
Harry looked confused, and then slowly raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, alright" said Ron, "I really didn't want to tell Harry quite yet."  
  
"Oh. It's not that important then" said Hermione  
  
"No, no but…" pleaded Ron, but Hermione started making shovelling actions with her hands.  
  
"Tell me what?", said Harry inquisitively  
  
"Oh it's nothing important Harry" said Hermione, before Ron could respond. "He only asked me to go out with him, and I only happened to agree" she said sarcastically.  
  
Harry sat there with his mouth open.  
  
"Really? Ron"  
  
"Yes Ron, he's really quite sweet most of the time"  
  
Ron was blushing furiously.  
  
"But I thought you and Victor Krum, were… you know… together."  
  
"Oh Victor was cute, but when I told him I wouldn't go back with him… well he hasn't sent me an owl or anything. So he really couldn't have liked me that much."  
  
" 'Kay " said Harry finishing the conversation, Hermione was getting emotional and he didn't want to probe any further.  
  
"Shame really, I wanted to play Quidditch against him sometime" muttered Harry, finishing his Breakfast and standing up.  
  
"C'mon we've got lessons." He said to the other two, Ron was grinning and trying to hide it, Hermione was fluttering her eyelids at him.  
  
"By Merlin's Beard " said Harry "It's going to be really unbearable around here, isn't it". But no one was paying attention.  
  
  
  
Harry spent all of the next lesson, potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherin's, considering this revelation. Ron had asked Hermione one year previous to go with him to the Yule Ball but Hermione had turned him down in favour of Krum, the tall Bulgarian Quidditch player who had been one of Harry's opponents in the Tri-wizard tournament. At the time Harry had assumed that Ron had asked Hermione to save himself from the embarrassment of going alone, maybe though Harry had been missing something, the occasional distracted stare, enthusiasm at the mention of her name. If there had been anything like that, then Harry had missed it.  
  
Since it was the first lesson of term, Snape was being particularly enthusiastic in his giving and taking of points. So far Gryffindor was down ten points, whilst Slytherin was up twenty-five. Harry kept confusing his beetle eggs and tarantula eyes, he'd already had to make his potion three times and it wasn't coming out the right colour.  
  
Unluckily for Harry, this particular potion was especially hard and Snape had assigned them into pairs to do the work. Neville was Harry's partner, which would be bad under normal circumstances, not that Harry didn't respect Neville he was just a bit clumsy, but Neville hadn't returned from Dumbledore's office and Harry was having to do all the work by himself.  
  
The potion should if brewed correctly produce a flame when splashed on any incendiary material that burned a fiery gold rather than a dull red in the presence of dark magic. As such, it was known commonly as the Phoenix Warning, rather than the name that Snape and some of the Slytherins insisted on using – Inflamus Vulgarus, or the Ugly Flame referring to the puke green ashes it produced.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had been getting extra potions tuition over the summer when he had been forced to remain at the school at Dumbledore's request. He was working with of the more attractive Slytherin girls who seemed more taken with Draco, than with helping with the potion. None the less Draco, had already perfectly reproduced the potion as Snape had instructed, even Hermione who was working with Ron were struggling to keep up with Draco's pace.  
  
Suddenly Professor Flitwick rushed into the room,  
  
"Professor Snape, the Headmaster needs you to join us in the great hall."  
  
The diminutive teachersaid this with such gusto, that Snape was speechless.  
  
"D-d-draco… You're in charge, but no messing about. That includes you Mr Potter."  
  
Snape followed Flitwick from the room at an accelerated pace.  
  
"Well that was unexpected" said Draco, "but not necessarily without its highlights."  
  
He stood up and stalked over to the desk, where he stood and stared at Harry.  
  
Harry ignored him and deliberately continued dissecting his tarantula to get at the eyes – year five students were expected to be able to extract simple components.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. However do you think you're going to get through the cranium with a feeble wrist action like that, you might even call it limp wristed."  
  
"Go away Malfoy"  
  
"What do you intend to do about it Potter"  
  
"Just, go away Malfoy."  
  
Harry went back to his work. He didn't notice Malfoy reach inside his robes.  
  
"Loco Vitae"  
  
A blue glow surrounded Harry's work the scalpel floated from his hand and spun in the air, the dissected tarantula healed and drew itself up onto to its hind legs, the beetle eggs floated and spun in a complicated twisted helix. Harry stared amazed, he couldn't see anything else he was transfixed.  
  
"HHARRRYYYY!!!!" Hermione's shrill scream burst his bubble.  
  
Malfoy was laughing, wickedly. Harry couldn't understand why, but then without any explicit warning apart from Hermione and Ron's frantic shouting and arm waving, the powerful charm went sour, the dull and soft blue glow became a harsh red scarlet, the colour of blood.  
  
The tarantula began to dance a grim fandango, the beetle eyes collapsed and expanded, throbbing viciously, the potion boiled and sputtered. Harry tried to pull away, but he couldn't, his body was held in place and the muscles in his arms and legs began to spasm, he couldn't breathe and he felt his consciousness slipping.  
  
The scalpel stopped spinning and flew towards Harry's head, where it stopped, pressing but not drawing blood.  
  
"I will not be swept aside by you Harry Potter. Not by you, not by my father, not by Dumbledore, not by anyone. I will be heard, I will claim my birthright!" Draco Shouted.  
  
Harry collapsed backwards and everything fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
"Harry"  
  
Something intruded in the darkness  
  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
  
Blurry shapes came into focus and Harry was nearly blinded by the light.  
  
To one side Ron was sitting nursing his hand, his normally bright and cheery face twisted into pain. Directly above him were the worried faces of Hermione and Parvati.  
  
"When you passed out, I was so worried" Parvati's face was a picture of concern. "I sent Lavender to get one of the teachers."  
  
Harry sat up, he was getting used to getting knocked out.  
  
"What's wrong with Ron's hand."  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled "The Brave fool hit Draco. I think he did more damage to his hand than to Malfoy but it stopped him. Malfoy's nursing a nasty lump I'd wager, I can't tell though, Crabbe and Goyle pulled Ron off him before anything serious could be done." Said Hermione "Are you Ok?"  
  
"I think so, what in Merlin's name did he do"  
  
"It's a seriously difficult charm, he must have been working on it for months. It beguiles its victim with its beauty before the dance becomes violent, and then, well its up to the caster what happens, you're just lucky Malfoy hasn't gone completely over the edge, otherwise it could have been very messy."  
  
Harry reached up and felt his forehead; he took Parvati's hand off of his head. "Please, don't do that."  
  
Parvati pulled away, looking slightly pained. Harry realised that he probably could have been a little less careless and abrupt in what he said. Hermione gave him a look that confirmed this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Parvati. I didn't mean to be so rude, I just want to be left alone for a while"  
  
Hermione and Parvati left Harry leaning against one of the wide tables and went to fuss over Ron. Hermione gave Ron a hug and he stood up, still cradling his hand.  
  
"Oh stop complaining you complete wimp, you can't have hit him that hard, he's still conscious" she said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Is Harry Ok?"  
  
"Oh, you know Harry, he'll probably be up and taking another stupid risk in a couple of minutes."  
  
At that moment Lavender returned followed by Professor Snape and Bateson.  
  
Snape looked at the situation and said firmly "Where's Potter?!"  
  
"Here, Sir" said Harry struggling to his feet, supporting himself with the table. The Auror Bateson rushed over and helped Harry stand straight. "That's forty points from Slytherin Malfoy, and Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley, I don't care what the reasons but no one strikes anyone else in any of my lessons. Both of you will be doing detention. Cernd take Harry to Madam Pomfrey, he's probably just overacting but Poppy better take a look at him anyway. As for you two…"  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" said Professor Bateson, helping Harry from the room. "Everyone keeps asking me that, and to tell the truth I'm not sure. I think Malfoy did something to my head, I can't focus on anything and my heads all dizzy."  
  
"Well the lack of focus I think I can fix, and if it's the spell I think it is, its like being subjected to a mild form of the Imperius curse. It allows the caster to control objects and people over a small area, if allowed to develop too far the spell can start to control the thoughts of the victim, but it takes a wizard or witch with a very strong will to control the spell."  
  
Bateson took Harry's Glasses out of his pocket and passed them to Harry who put them on.  
  
"Oh right thanks. Yeah that sounds like Malfoy, before I passed out I heard him shouting and screaming about being ignored, swept aside or something. He spoke of father…" Harry would have continued but Bateson cut him off  
  
"I'm not surprised, he didn't stay here over the summer by choice. When we raided Malfoy manor for dark magic, Lucius Malfoy used his own son as a diversion so that he could slip away, apparently Draco wasn't old enough to join the service of Voldemort, but that didn't deter him from attacking several fully fledged Aurors."  
  
"Draco attacked Aurors?"  
  
"Yes, that boy has a lot of potential, he seriously hurt my groups healer with a curse before we managed to get him under control. We were going to put him in Azkaban, horrible as that sounds, but Dumbledore stopped us and took him into the school, I understand Severus has been looking after him all summer."  
  
"But why would he attack Aurors?"  
  
"Who knows, Dumbledore reckons that Lucius has been twisting his mind towards darkness, its well known that Lucius was, and we suspect still is a Death Eater. Come on, the Infirmary just round here."  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter Again!"  
  
Poppy stood there hands on hips.  
  
"All right get him on the bed and I'll see what's wrong"  
  
Harry sat down and relaxed as Poppy rushed round him, checking for bruises and lumps. He'd been here so many times before that he barely noticed.  
  
Bateson had rushed off, on the excuse that he really should be at Dumbledore's council.  
  
Once Harry had been checked over and Madam Pomfrey was absolutely sure that there was nothing wrong with Harry she sent him back to lessons. He had transfiguration with Professor Mcgonnagall, but as in Potions, she too had to go, the entire class were sent back to the Gryffindor tower until they were sent for.  
  
When Harry got there the rest of Gryffindor had already arrived, Fred and George were sitting in a corner flirting with Angelina and Alicia, Ginny and her friends were gathered round the fire and some of the second-years were throwing Carrot darts at each other, one of the weasleys creations, you could throw them and they never hit the thing you threw them at. If Filch knew they had them, then they would be in detention in minutes.  
  
Hermione was probing for opinions.  
  
"Harry, I've asked Ron and he thinks I'm just be paranoid. Do you think there's a connection between Neville departure at breakfast and the sudden council that Dumbledore has called?"  
  
"Hermione, I was once told, that very little around here happens by coincidence, and this is also my experience."  
  
"Hermione, are you bothering Harry with your strange theories." Ron had wandered over and now joined in the conversation.  
  
"Well unlike some people, Harry at least thinks about those kind of things. I mean all you spend your time thinking about is Quidditch, Chudley cannons this and Chudley cannons that. Sometimes I think that if you could, you'd spend all your time looking at broomsticks.  
  
Harry backed away, Ron was about to get slaughtered by Hermione. Before the shouting match could ensue though, Harry came up with a bright idea.  
  
"I know, lets use the invisibility cloak to find out what is happening at the council."  
  
"That's a brilliant idea." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione though was more sceptical,  
  
"Do you know what they'd do to us if they caught us, I mean Ron you've already got to do one detention for hitting Malfoy. Anyway it's a stupid idea anyway, with all these Aurors about don't you think someone will notice if you try to slip into the council unannounced."  
  
"Well you can stay here then Hermione, Me and Ron will go."  
  
"Oh no, you don't. I need to go or you two will get into trouble."  
  
All three of them headed for the boys staircase.  
  
When they got up to the dormitory, Dean and Seamus were sitting on one of the beds playing wizard chess.  
  
"Isn't this great." Said Seamus  
  
"Even better than the time that troll was around, no lessons, no teachers, we can get away with anything" said Dean  
  
"I don't see what was so great about the troll" said Hermione emerging from the stairwell.  
  
"Sorry Hermione" said Dean, "Didn't see you there"  
  
Harry went over to the trunk and got out the cloak, "We're going to spy on the teachers. So you didn't see any of us, ok?"  
  
"Yeah fine, just don't get into trouble. Gryffindor's lost enough points this morning with Snape's foul mood and Malfoy's temper tantrum, it'd be a shame to lose our title."  
  
Dean and Seamus went back to their game of Wizard chess and Harry got out the Marauders map, once activated Harry could clearly see that all the teachers and a lot of other people had gathered in the great hall. "Look here, Neville's with them." And indeed Neville was, right under Harry's there was a small black spot labelled Neville Longbottom. "Alright lets go," said Ron impatiently. The other two agreed and Hermione and Ron slipped under the cloak with Harry. There wasn't much room and Ron kept stepping on Harry's shoes. It was really difficult getting down the stairs and out into the corridor undetected, but once they were out of Gryffindor tower, it was an easy job to traverse the school to the Great hall. More difficult however was the issue of how to get into the Hall undetected, the Great arched doorways always creaked and whined when the doors were opened.  
  
"Hang on" said Hermione, getting her wand out,  
  
"I know just the spell"  
  
She pointed her wand at the great hinges on the doors and said  
  
"Lubricatus", a jet of black liquid sprayed from her wand onto the hinges, then she stepped forward, dragging the other two along with her and silently opened the door, just enough to allow them to squeeze into the hall.  
  
  
  
The hall was nearly empty except for a large group of people sat in a circle were the teachers table normally was. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the group as though he were addressing the gathered people. Snape, Mcgonnagall and the other teachers, even Hagrid were sat to the left of Dumbledore, and on Dumbledore's right, sat a large number of people, some of whom Harry recognised, such as Bateson, the Auror and Arthur Weasley, Ron's father. Sat directly in front of Dumbledore, completing the circle sat Neville, who looked petrified and upset. Ron leant backwards on the door, and it clicked loudly into place. All eyes shot towards them.  
  
"Ahhhh… the final people have arrived, uninvited but not unexpected." Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and I suppose Miss Granger as well. Please do come in, take off your cloaks and place them aside, there's no need for deceit here."  
  
Harry lifted the cloak over his head and moved towards the circle of people. Dumbledore stepped aside, revealing three unoccupied seats.  
  
Three of them sat down, looking rather embarrassed. Professor Mcgonnagall leant over and said "I expect to see you in my office after this council" with a scowl on her face. Then she leant back and regained her normal composure. Then Dumbledore began to speak and the council began. 


	4. The Spirit Warning

"Witches and Wizards, Ministers and Sorcerers, distinguished representatives and friends", Dumbledore started the council with open arms and a striking pose, Harry was suitably impressed. 

"It has been almost one thousand years since such a council has been called here, those were dark times that are hardly remembered, but I fear now a shadow hangs over us all. Murder, Deceit and Torture are the words that could describe the criminal we face, but our enemy is far stronger in, and deeper into the dark arts than any of us could possibly imagine."

Dumbledore drew breath and cleared his throat.

"I have asked you all here today because the Dark Lord Voldemort must be stopped, the time to act has come and gone due to ineffective and naïve leadership. Even as you were arriving, I have heard news that Cornelius Fudge himself has been attacked by a Death Eater infiltrator and lies wounded at the Ministry headquarters in London."

Harry sat perfectly still as the grave nature of the situation gripped him, Voldemort had never before done anything on this broad a scale and it frightened Harry, chilling him to the bone.

Dumbledore beckoned to Snape and Mcgonnagall to join him in the center, he whispered something to the two professors and they rushed from the council hall. Most of the assembled wizardry looked confused and a few whispered things to their neighbors who gave defined, drawn out nods in agreement. The tension in the room was great; the atmosphere could have been sliced open with a blunt knife. Dumbledore once again moved to the center of the stage, "I have arranged for some visual aids to help us in this council, I remind you that this is a council of war not of indecision. However professor's Snape and Mcgonnagall will require some time to prepare the necessary magic, therefore may I present to you Harry Potter."

Dumbledore gestured to Harry and a slightly confused Harry rose to his feet,

"Over the past few years, apart from several unsavoury characters, Harry has been the focus and main contact of Voldemort due to circumstances involving the death of Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, and the fall of Voldemort's power. I am going to ask him to volunteer up his memories for the council, so that the full threat of Voldemort's power may be assessed."

Dumbledore beckoned Harry over and then looked down at the young wizard, Harry felt very exposed as the eyes of the council fell upon him.

"Harry do you consent to share your memories with the rest of the council?"

Harry looked up at him; He thought it was the oddest question he had ever been asked by Dumbledore, who was normally either straight to the point or obscure in the manner of many wise old gentlemen. It had the most profound effect though, Looking into Dumbledore's eyes Harry felt all of his fears and prejudices leave him, to be replaced by a calm, ordered, logical sense of reason.

"I do" was all he said, although it was debatable if anyone except Dumbledore caught the words as Harry's voice became very quiet.

Dumbledore had his wand in his hand and he muttered something beneath his breath, a wispy pink gas flowed from the wand and entered Harry, invading through nose and his mind. The spell began to work immediately, expanding his mind and opening the doors to his memory

"Harry," Dumbledore followed on "What is your very first memory from when you were a child."

Harry stood reflective for a moment and then in a clear voice that seemed unfamiliar, he said, "I remember my Father and Mother standing over me, holding me. There was a sound outside, my Father rushes from the room and my Mother places me back in the crib, A green light pours around the door and suddenly Voldemort is in the room, my mother pleads, begging Voldemort to spare my life, then there is another green light and after that I remember little more than blurs." Harry looked shocked at his own ability to recall that scene, which had always seemed so distant before, more of a dream than a memory. Harry felt a warm glowing sensation flowing from his forehead; Dumbledore had begun to speak to the council again, helping them to analyse the memory. Harry reached up to the scar on his forehead; it felt strangely cool to the touch as though it was drawing in power from somewhere leaving the surrounding area powerless, distant, cold. His whole body shuddered and Harry felt his mind fall out of his ears.

Nausea and Dizziness swept across him, Dumbledore was talking, somewhere but Harry had lost his bearings, the world blurred and span before his eyes. His fingers and then his arms began to tingle and the familiar faces of friends faded into grey and dismal memory.

"Harry. . .Harry. . ." A distant almost whispering and snake like voice was calling him, Harry opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing happened. Harry reached up to his mouth and found his mouth and hand were no more solid or real than the grey mist that swam in front of his eyes. "Harry! Harry!" another voice was calling, more urgent and familiar, yet Harry recognized it not. He stumbled forward, flailing with his arms, searching desperately for anything in the grey infinity which enclosed him. "Harry! Son!" A third voice joined the cacophony of wind and swirls of noise that echoed in his ears. Harry knew _that_ voice even though he never really knew its owner. _"Mother" _he wanted to call but his breath was little more than escaping gas, insubstantial in the void that engulfed him,

            Suddenly, in the mist Harry could see a shining blue Stag. As tall and as bright, as any Patronus Harry could summon, Harry's Father stood over him with a noble expression upon his majestic face. Beside him he was joined by Harry's Mother, looking beautiful, her features slight and her face shone with radiant love.

On the other side stood Cedric Diggory, standing tall and proud, leaning upon a Lochaber axe and a shining Raven was emblazoned upon his breastplate. Somehow despite their unusual appearance, Harry realized that this was how they had thought of themselves in their own minds; His mother the fair maiden; His father the symbol of grace and loyalty; Cedric, the champion and Hero.  Behind them Harry could see others, A group of towering wizards that Harry recognized from the pictures around the school. The cunning Slytherin; the intelligent Ravenclaw; the Diligent Hufflepuff and Harry's own patron, the Brave Gryffindor. 

            "Harry," spoke James Potter "Do not worry, we will not hold you here long. Your spirit brought us and you here in response to the spell Dumbledore is using to enhance your memories Harry, I doubt you will ever be called here again Harry, so we have a few words of encouragement and advice, however your body is changing Harry, you have a certain natural resistance to magic and it is growing stronger with age Harry, recent encounters have started to stir something inside of you Harry, but your greatest test still awaits, and the choices you make will win or lose the war." The lips of his father moved but every word completely encompassed him, filling Harry with its meaning.

"Enemies that once seemed distant are drawing nearer and friends that once seemed certain may turn upon you. Beware him who is called Harry Potter. Do not shy away or hide behind others lest your allies grow weary and fall. The power is yours if you're willing to take it. No more am I allowed to say, your power and birthright are like a beacon in the darkness do not let it slip."

"We love you Harry, and we'll always look over you" Said his mother, "Do what you were born to do, look in unexpected places for the answers to your dilemma."

"Harry, uphold your friends and your honour, many will look to you for guidance. Do not fail them." Cedric said.

"Do not let our vision fall Harry" chorused the spirits of the long dead wizards.

"We must go Harry, even here you are not safe from him, we will return you to the council." The spirits began to fade and Harry was soon left alone in the void again. 

"Harry Potter, we feel you, your pain, your suffering, your anger. Come to us"

Two more spirits were approaching, like serpents they slipped silently through the void, dancing in slithered circles around the confused and alone Harry, twisting, bending.

Harry felt a chill and a rush of air, he could see their faces now, one was Professor Quirrel and one was the young Barty Crouch, Voldemort's deceased Henchmen, it occurred to Harry that he had no small part in their demise and that their spirits weren't there to offer Harry any words of encouragement at all   Their phantomesque bodies were lithe and stretched, the faces horribly twisted into an obsidian snarl and their eyes glowed horribly red.

They snapped at Harry taunting him, Jeering and questioning everything that he was. Harry was powerless to do anything, his body less material than the mist around him. The figure of Barty Crouch slipped around Harry, twisting it's body in such as way as to gag Harry whilst retaining eye contact. Harry was terrified, much like a shattered Anaconda victim, Harry felt himself drifting into a senseless helplessness. The obsidian Crouch opened its mouth a spoke in a low, drawn out, whispered Parseltoungue "Harrrrry" it slithered "The Masssster comesss for you, we can feel him growing in power, we feel you growing to meet you, we sssee a rainbow of futuressss, there isss no hope for you. Dessspair Harry and join usssss.

Harry was mesmerized by the words, he felt them, knew them and wanted them.

Suddenly there was a reptilian scream and the spell was broken, Crouch lost eye contact with Harry and was thrown asunder by the head of an oversized Double-Headed Pole Axe. Cedric was riding Harry's Father who remained in his animagus form, the Lochaber axe swinging menacingly in Diggory's hands, already Quirrel was searching to reunite his severed head.

             The battle of souls was more a blur than an actual fight, and far more vicious than anything Harry had ever seen. Magic was relatively clean compared to the carnage Harry saw.  The main problem lay in the fact that neither side could possibly lay a crippling blow, the dead have the kind of immortality that being forcibly extracted from the body can provide, otherwise devastating wounds proved little more than distractions. "Goodbye Harry!" Cedric's voice called from the Melee, "We'll be watching."

            Reality snapped back with malice, it felt to Harry as though he had been hit in the face by a sledgehammer. "... Then I fled the graveyard, the spirits that had come from Voldemort's wand, held Voldemort at bay until I could summon the port-key and escape, subsequently we were able to identify Mad Eye Moody as a doppelganger and unmasked him to the young Barty Crouch who it became apparent had been released from Azkaban by his Father as a last request from his wife and the young Crouch's mother." Harry pondered who was speaking, having been pulled, albeit briefly, into a spirit plane and given strangely confusing words of advice by his dead friends and family, he was quite unsure of what was happening. 

"Subsequently, whilst we were dealing with other related but unimportant details, Cornelius Fudge had the Young Barty Crouch executed by Dementors who delivered the Dementor kiss before Fudge could be shown reason and a little bit of restraint could be dealt out."

Harry suddenly realised that it was him that was speaking. Dumbledore's must have been having more of an affect on him than he was aware of, as Harry had no conscious memory of actually speaking. 

"Thank you, Harry you can sit down now."

Harry did as he was told; Hermione turned to him and said

"Harry, why didn't you mention how Voldemort attacked you in the forest that one time." She asked inquiringly. Harry didn't know how to answer,  he had no memory of what he had been doing whilst the spirits of his friends and family had been speaking to him.

"I must have forgotten, Hermione" Harry shrugged.

A/N - Alright personally I think this chapter is really bad and it leaves me little choice over what I'm going to write in the next one, it may have been better to write it all as one chapter but this is the 27th rewrite, thats right I rewrote this 27 times!!!, anyway it was time for an update so here it is. Please review, but don't be too harsh.

Bob J 


	5. Mirrors Revealed

A/N - Hmmmm, yes I know I should be revising for my Exams so that I can get the  
  
grades to get into Cambridge but this is far more fun (hehehe). Anyway thanks to all  
  
who reviewed hope this chapter is better than the last one which I thought was awful  
  
(This one has Lupin in, so it must be good!) keep reviewing, flames are appreciated  
  
as well, never give up to anything or anyone (oh and a cardinal rule : Never fall in  
  
love, you'll only end up a changed person with a bagful of sorrow to show for it  
  
(only joking - Love can be a beautiful thing, but I digress)) thanks - Bob  
  
  
  
The Mirrors of Merlin  
  
  
  
The door to the great hall swung open and a large covered object floated into the  
  
room, it was followed by Professor Mcgonnagall who was obviously concentrating  
  
very hard to hold the levitation spell. One of the first lessons any wizard or witch  
  
learns is that casting a levitation spell on any object is quite easy, for example the  
  
spell "wingardium leviosa" will allow any normal practitioner of magic to make any  
  
small object rise into the air, holding it in the air, and then getting it to move in any  
  
kind of controlled manner takes a great deal of concentration and time, unless of  
  
course you bind the magic with a charm, which is time consuming and quite tricky to  
  
put right if the caster gets the spell wrong. The levitation spell Professor Mcgonnagall  
  
was using to move the Mirror must have been extremely difficult as the large object  
  
glided effortlessly across the hall, never so much as wobbling from the horizontal.  
  
Professor Snape rushed into the room moments later, holding candles and potions  
  
under one arm and what appeared to be a very frustrated Phoenix under the other.  
  
"Severus, let that Phoenix go right now!" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahhh" said Snape as the bird flew out from underneath his arm. "That's the third  
  
time that Bird has bitten me today" Harry could see that Snape's hand was covered in  
  
fresh red blood.  
  
Fawkes, had flown across the room and was now perched on Dumbledore's shoulder,  
  
"Well then you shouldn't treat it so roughly Severus" said the Headmaster petting the  
  
head of his pet Phoenix.  
  
Snape scowled but didn't reply. He helped Mcgonnagall lift the large object into position and then resumed his seat, leaving the candles and potions in a heap on the floor. Harry could guess what was beneath the covering. One of the school's more mysterious and powerful artefacts had been hidden in one of the school's more obscure rooms during Harry's first year at Hogwart's. Whilst fleeing from an angry Mr Filch and Snape, who was irritated from having to deal with a particularly suspicious professor Quirrel, Harry had accidentally stumbled across the Mirror of Erised.  
  
Magically, it allowed Harry to see his long dead Parents, naturally he had quickly become obsessed with it and may have fallen permanently under its power had Dumbledore not taken it from his sight. Harry had always strongly suspected that there was more to the Mirror than simple mind tricks, however he had never seen it in more than this capacity, although at one time it had guarded the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort.  
  
Dmbledore pulled back the sheet and let it fall to the floor. "This fellow wizards and witches, is the Mirror of Erised. Many of you will remember its name, but for those who choose to fall asleep in History lessons…" He glared at certain individuals in the room; after all he was a teacher. "It is one of the twelve mirrors, more specifically one of the eight minor mirrors - those created before Merlin. The others are the Cerces, the Trojan, the Apollo and the Narcissus (the Greek four) which is currently residing in Malfoy Manor I believe"  
  
"Was" Interrupted Cernd, A glint in his eye and the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
"Really, I shall bear that in mind" continued Dumbledore "Also there is the Faye, the Ravenclaw, the Volkh and of course the Erised. This however is fairly unimportant, many of the said mirrors have little power, the Volkh (or bogatyri) is easily copied and is used by many - you probably rec ognise them as being foe glasses - Especially the Auror's amongst you."  
  
Dumbledore moved the hand which Fawkes was perched on until it grew level with the top of the mirror. Fawkes hopped happily onto the mirror and began to preen himself.  
  
One of the many wizards that Harry didn't recognise shifted his glasses up his nose and spoke loudly in his deep Slavic accent, so that all could hear. "That's a fine history lesson Headmaster but I don't see the relevance. I thought we didn't have time to waste."  
  
"Be patient Svarog, I'm getting to my point." Dumbledore ensured his audience, Harry though shared the same confused expression as some of the other faces around the circle.  
  
"Now where was I, ah yes. So there are eight minor mirrors, but twelve overall, I'm sure that all of you can work out that therefore there must be four other mirrors. They were created by Merlin, late into his life when he had settled down and begun to do some serious magical research. First he created the elemental mirror, that thankfully was destroyed during the twelfth century, that had the power to create any substance that the controller wished created, this of course has great practical applications, however in the wrong hands it was wielded to bring forth a multitude of vicious chemicals and materials. The second mirror could see anywhere and into any time that the controller wished, again thankfully it has been lost. The third or Thunder mirror, converts raw magical energy into anything the controller desires, It was called the thunder mirror because of a nasty habit of one of its owners to use it to bear lightning down on unsuspecting rivals. The fourth Mirror appears to do nothing, it is infused with magic to the eyeballs but it does nothing (except for some strange and unknown reason reflect images of Lethifold's and causes Demiguises to become irate) however it is belireved that Merlin created it for a specific reason.  
  
For a long time, Auror Guards looked after these Greater mirrors preventing them from being released into the world, where they could be used to malicious end by practitioners of the Dark Arts. They have been hidden for a very long time and it was feared about 16 years that they would be lost forever, hidden from the eyes of the world. You see it was about sixteen years ago when Voldemort was last at the peak og his powers that he confronted, the present Auror guards. Captured by an Imperius curse and forced to reveal the location of the hiding place, Mr and Mrs Longbottom were tortured for hours by Voldemort before eventually capitualating. When we found them, their minds had been wiped and the scars of the deep torture they had undergone was seared across their face. It was my misfortune to have to personally aid in their recovery, they were left as little more than walking cabbages by the experience." He stopped and looked over to where Neville was sat, He was crying and Professor Hooch was trying to comfort him.  
  
"My Apologies master Longbottom, but sometimes these things have to be said when the consequences of apathy and indecision are so high. If you wish you may leave the council chamber at this point." However this seemed to help, Neville stopped crying, wiped the tears from his eyes and then sat up straight, chin lifted high, but bottom lip quivering.  
  
"No Headmaster, I'll be fine, Please continue"  
  
In that moment Harry saw Neville in a new light, it was easy to see Neville as a sum of his actions, clumsiness and a low-grade terror forming part of his overall makeup. But Harry realised, then you missed the real Neville, He was always trying o do what he thought was the right thing, even, and it had come to it on a couple of occasions , if it meant standing up to his friends.  
  
In the first year it was Neville that had tipped the house competition in favour of Gryffindor on exactly that kind of basis. At the time everyone had been very grateful and congratulations for Neville had come from all sides, except of course the Slytherins who had been completely disillusioned by the distribution of last minute points by the Headmaster which had led to them coming second.  
  
On occasion Harry wondered about what went through the head of a Slytherin on occasions like that, however normally he was reminded by Harry that normally if Crabbe or Goyle were involved at all it was 'Ug'. However occasionally Harry would catch the expression on Malfoy's face, and that was enough if nothing else to convince him that he had made the right decision in his first year to renounce everything that Slytherin meant.  
  
Something on the day of his sorting still shook him to his bones, Harry's great potential had thrown the sorting Hat asunder, and it was unable to decide where to put Harry. It had tempted him - "You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about it" Harry had often reconsidered that decision. Malfoy certainly only grew stronger with Slytherin support, whilst Harry sometimes felt that he was holding the entire of Gryffindor on his shoulders, carrying their burdens of expectation and was sometimes not up to the challenge. But then he considered the prospects - a life with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, over one with Ron, Hermione and Neville. He had decided that it was the right decision, after all what would the worlds prospects have been if Harry hadn't stopped Voldemort from taking the Philosophers stone and he certainly couldn't have done that without his friends.  
  
Harry's mind had wandered quite dramatically for a few moments and he tried to catch the tail of Dumbledore's speech before it slipped out of his fingers.  
  
"… A method to return their memories. It seems that before they were captured the Longbottom's were able to secure the mirrors in a series of tunnels and labyrinths full of riddles and traps, not too different to a system of counter measures created here. Our young friend Neville informs me however that as his parent's secret keeper, only he may lead anyone successfully through the traps and therefore Voldemort should not be able to gain immediate access to the Mirrors.  
  
However in my opinion, Voldemort will find a way no matter the intricacy. But this does give us some time to act before he gets access to unlimited power. Our most important task pivots on rescuing the Faye mirror and crumbling his power base, only then can we dare confront the dark lord himself.  
  
Now gathered colleagues I shall show you exactly what we are up against, in my youth I did an extensive study into the power of this particular mirror" He gestured to the Erised mirror that stood behind him.  
  
"and may I also introduce my phoenix, Fawkes who has kindly agreed to help me."  
  
He nodded to the bird, which spread its wings and began to glow that pale ghostly shadow of flame that Harry had seen before.  
  
The glow spread out along the rim of the great Mirror, reaching from where Fawkes' talons lightly gripped the polished wood. As it moved the inner carving of the wood appeared to fill with the most brilliant molten gold that glinted Red and Blue as though speckled with fabulous Jewels.  
  
When the circle was complete, and everyone around the room save Dumbledore held their breath in anticipation, the image in the mirror became more real, and Harry wasn't sure if what we was seeing was still his own reflection.  
  
A wave of silence softly exploded across the room, drawn in breath held in the throat, the little sounds of rustling were muffled by a sea of noiselessness and the air itself hung expectantly.  
  
Then Fawkes began to sing.  
  
Ripples poured out on the surface of the mirror which had become little more than a standing circle of quicksilver, held as if by magic, which it was. The ripples bounced off the edge of the mirror, and in the centre they focused and amplified, Harry could see his face stretching and distorting.  
  
"Music, the magic of the Phoenix that confounded even Merlin himself, a magic that we here at Hogwarts cannot teach." Dumbledore sighed and then waved his wand. A silver stream shot forth from the end of the wand, moved and shaped by the phoenix song Dumbledore moved it around the Surface of the mirror which began to change.  
  
Harry saw his childhood home, what had been his childhood home, smashed and torn at the foot of a tall mountain. No memories flooded back, Harry didn't dwell on the thought of his upbringing, Hogwarts was his home.  
  
Harry expected lightning, Bats the size of kites and a cloud that could have covered wales. He was surprised to see that the mountain was topped by a squat but heavy fort, perhaps overly ornate but no more so than Hogwarts itself.  
  
In fact in places Harry could see where the building had obviously been influenced by the memories of a former pupil - Battlements that could happily support a Norwegian Ridgeback, the Vaulting from the great wall, a carved impression of the Basilisk from the chamber of Slytherin.  
  
Upon the walls of the fort stood men in dark robes, men that had death eater written all over them. Hanging Grimly in the sky overhead was the Dark Mark, A great skull of stars with a serpent hanging from the mouth. The mark of Lord Voldemort, it made Harry shiver.  
  
Cernd stood to his feet and went over to the image.  
  
In a very military and disciplined voice he said "This is the lair of Voldemort, created by the Faye Mirror and standing nearly 200 meters above the ground. It contains at present nearly forty Death Eaters, although we do expect more to come out of hiding and the numbers to swell.  
  
Currently thirty-six of the Death Eaters are attacking the ministry building in London, but the fort is covered in so many wards that it would be virtually impossible to direct an assault against it."  
  
He drew breath and nodded to Dumbledore, Dumbeldore changed the swirling motion of his hand and the image changed, Harry had been to deeply absorbed in the last image and felt a brief moment of dizziness before adapting to the new picture.  
  
"The Ministry" said Cernd, "many of you have been there so I will…"  
  
"Excuse me" Lupin stood up, Harry had forgotten that one of his father's friends was among the number of councillors "I assume you are showing us this because you expect us to fight. But may I point out, we in this room number only twenty eight, and I'd hope you don't expect the children to fight, even if they are Harry Potter." Harry got the distinct impression that Lupin wasn't going to let him fight. "Of course not,  
  
Remus." Said Cernd.  
  
"Then there are but twenty four of us - They'd outnumber us three to two"  
  
"You forget Remus, that what you see here does not represent our true numbers. For a start, we have an entire squadron of Auror's at hand, our colleagues present may be able to turn up some allies I don't doubt and If I'm not right an Army of giants, eh Hagrid."  
  
"I name only Professor sir, whilst me and madam Pomfrey did manage to convince several of the tribes that maybe fighting on our side of the fence may be a good idea, they did sort of refuse to be allowed to travel via magical means, so begging your pardon professor, but they won't be here until sometime next week"  
  
"Ah, I see. I do wish you had told me sooner Hagrid, but none the less Remus we have sufficient forces to overwhelm the Death eaters, even without considering the wizards already caught in the fray. Plus I should think there will be a few Marauders around when we get there anyway, hmmm."  
  
Harry had to stifle a smile, Voldemort was going to get a taste of his own medicine. 


	6. The Owlery Escapade

A/N Hmmm.. I haven't written anything in ages so here is a small dramtic offering. Its not very good, but I did it in about an hour thanks bob  
  
  
  
The flame of a candle flickered on the windowsill of Harry's dormitory as he sat and stared at nothing in particular, glasses off he couldn't have seen anything even if he'd wanted to. Moonlight fell on his face and shined on his scar, which had been burning a deep red for hours. Earlier he'd watched from a safe place upon the grounds as Dumbledore had widened a hole in the defences around the school before he and the offer wizards had disapparated away into the night. All dressed up in a mixture of black and red, a set of robes for every member of the force had been created at the end of the council and every person going had lifted their wand in chorus of the general chorus. He could only assume that his Scar was burning because Voldemort was using his power to tear into his friends, Harry felt uncomfortable and couldn't concentrate, let alone sleep. His eyes stung, so he'd taken off the glasses and his arm was sore where he bore the scar from Wormtail's dagger. A bright oval reflection of the crescent moon flickered on the lake and looked disturbingly alive to Harry. Something caught his attention from the left and Harry stuck his head out of the window to see it better, it was approaching fast and Harry snatched his glasses to see it better. It flicked past at waist level and Harry caught it instinctively, the grey blur refused to stay still and struggled to escape from Harry's grasp. Harry nearly fell out of the window but caught himself before he did. "Easy.. easy.." Harry cooed at the thing he assumed was alive. Eventually it began to calm down and Harry opened his hand. Thankfully he hadn't damaged the poor thing, he'd read in his book about quidditch that the original snitches were small birds, but that they were replaced by the balls when the populations of the birds began to fall. It was Pig, Ron's bird. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" Harry asked the bird, before remembering that the owl couldn't talk back, and feeling just a little foolish. Wherever Pig had been, Harry could see, he'd not been feeding; the poor ball of feathers was just that, Skinny and light. Harry was concerned and carried pig over to his bed, where he balanced him on top of the blanket. Pigwidgeon hopped up and down on the bed and paced to and fro, Harry dug in his trunk and pulled out a packet of snacks. "I was saving these for Hedwig, but you look like you need them more." Pig chirped in reply. "That's what I thought," said Harry feeding the tiny owl mouse shaped treats. Pig finished eating the handful of treats Harry had offered him and leapt back into the air. He bounced around the room in his normal ballistic manner. Harry had to use his Seeker skills once more to catch the bird just before it hit Seamus in the head. "Back to the Owlery with you." Harry said, yanking on his invisibility cloak. He opened the Dormitory door and worked his way down the stairs. Ron and Hermione were asleep on the coach in front of the fire. Harry crept quietly past them and exited out of the portrait hole. The only teachers in the school were Snape, Mcgonnagall, Hagrid and Sprout. But apart from Harry, Hermione and Ron, no one else knew that the school was nearly empty of authority figures. Filch was still about and Harry was very aware of this as he carried Ron's tiny bird back to it's cage. Which was suprisingly difficult. The tiny bird seemed determined to get Harry caught, every once in a while it would chirp or escape from Harry's grasp. Luckily for Harry he didn't bump into a patrolling Filch or his cat. It suddenly dawned on Harry as he approached the tower that he was carrying a nocturnal animal back to its cage because it had been out at night. For the second time that evening he felt particularly stupid. "What AM I doing?" He asked the bird in an irritated manner, somewhere down the corridor a suit of armour clinked. Harry leapt around expecting to see Filch or Snape bearing down on him, Invisibility cloak or no. However all he saw was a disappearing shade of a ghost going through a wall. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and continued up the stairs. At least he could release Pig back into the Owlery with all of the other birds, if he wanted to take off again, it was up to him. "He came this way Professor," Harry turned around, this time it was Filch and Snape. "Good man, Argus." Snape called to Filch "He's drawn the line this time, definetly. That poltergeist will have to go, those dragon livers were very expensive and difficult to get." "I've been telling the Headmaster, the same thing for years. Peeves is a menace and a tarnish on his school." Harry had been opening the door to the staircase leading up to the Owlery when they'd come round the corner and the door was moving in a breeze whistling down from above. Further more it was banging against Harry, and his elbow. Surely he was about to be caught, with all the close calls over the past few years he thought he could always get away with moving around the castle at night. Pig pecked down hard at Harry's hand. Harry swore inside his own mind at the pain and choked back a cry of anguish; he also let go of Pig - who fluttered around inside the cloak. Snape and Filch turned on the noise immediately. "Who's there?" Snape demanded, "I don't see anyone" said Filch. "Of course not man, its that damn Potter and his invisibility cloak. Well he won't get away from me this time, he has to come through us to get out, that staircase only goes up to the owlery and there's no way down from up there." Harry had already gone, Pig flew out of the bottom of his cloak and bounced his way up the staircase. Behind Harry held desperately onto the cloak to prevent it from slipping as he bombed his way up behind the frantic bird.  
  
He burst into the Owlery and disturbed a few of the older birds that slept during the night as well as the day, and looked around for some method of escape. His mind exploded with thoughts, some extreme plans that were immediately discarded (How could Hedwig possibly support that much weight?) and a few curses directed towards Pig. Suddenly Harry noticed a ladder leading up to one of the windows. Probably left there by some House elf in a rush. He could hear Filch and Snape catching him up from behind, they weren't moving quickly, they knew where he'd gone. His flight up the stairs hadn't been quiet. Harry darted up the ladder, two rungs at a time. It rocked beneath him as he climbed but this didn't stop Harry. He reached the top of the ladder at the same time as his pursuers entered the room. Professor Snape lifted his wand into the air and cast the spell Lumos filling the room with an incandescent glow focused on the end of his wand. From his unusual perch, Harry could feel the wind on his back blowing him, back and forth. He held onto the edge of the window with one hand and looked down as below him Snape and Filch searched, arms outstretched. Below him Harry could see that the room had been disturbed in a big way. He often came up here to visit Hedwig and normally there was the normal scattering of feathers and bones. But this was a mess, there were shattered cages everywhere and most of the birds had gone somewhere. "Somebody's been up here too professor." Said Filch. "I can see that, Argus" Filch replied as he bent down and picked up a scorched piece of paper. "I wonder.." Snape muttered, and pocketed the scrap of paper. Suddenly Hedwig flew in front of Harry's face and tried to drop post in his lap. Harry leapt backwards. onto nothing. He panicked instantly, and Harry grabbed for the window as it went past. The post went fluttering down, as did the cloak. Harry's Left arm really, really hurt now, the scar there was a deep red. Somewhere out over the lake the first glimmers of early morning light crept over the horizon. "I can't find him anywhere professor, unless he's gone out that window and I'm not climbing that rickety old ladder if he's gone up there." Said Filch. "Fine we'll give up on him for this evening. I have other matters to think about." Harry waited a while before he let out an almighty scream of pain. He tried to pull up but his arms refused to budge. In fact the scar on his left arm was burning intensly, he let it go limp and hang from one arm. His left arm swung low and hit his robes, where it contacted with something hard. Harry gasped with pain, but realised he had his wand with him. He concentrated real hard and lifted the wand away from the tower, his feet scrabbling for a foot hold. "Accio Firebolt" he screamed, and then he dropped the wand. He looked down and then back up with the tower, he reached up for the ledge again, but heard the familiar rushing of air. He turned and grabbed his broom out of the air, letting go of the tower as he did so. The ground rushed to meet him, but Harry was ready for it. He mounted his wand and pulled off an excellent reproduction of the Wronski Feint. Bringing the broom back up to about tree top level. His head was pounding about as much as his arm now. It was that same familiar pain, somewhere Voldemort was hurting somebody, or at least feeling particularly evil. Harry brought his hand up to his head and felt his scar. He used the other hand to turn the broom back towards the tower so he could collect his stuff. Behind him the sun peaked over the horizon and lit up the tower in front of him. It was spectacular watching a sunrise over the castle. The Lake reflected the sunlight and sparkled like crystal. The dark forest suddenly went from very menacing to merely threatening. Individual sun beams picked out each detail of the castle, gleaming windows and sparkling turrets. The cobblestones on the driveway reflected a different colour of the spectrum and the flag flying high over the castle looked fantastic. An observer on this particular morning, if he'd been looking at a rather dull corner of the castle and not at the splendid radiance all around him would also have seen Harry potter crash his broom into the wall of one of the taller towers. 


	7. The Announcement

A/N - Yay Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! I'm going again on the 9th of December  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry hit the wall at full speed, his broom stopped but his momentum carried him forwards. There was a nasty crunching noise as his face impacted and tiny fragments of broken glass flew outwards. He'd lost his concentration when he'd blacked out briefly. This was bad; Voldemort must have been doing something really horrific to cause Harry to lose focus. The broom fell to the ground and Harry followed hitting the ground hard. He groaned slightly, and then screamed as his scar suddenly flashed with immense pain. Hedwig landed on the grass next to Harry and wandered over. Harry just stared at the owl, it had after all just knocked him out of a really, really high window. Hedwig nipped him affectionately on the ear. "Hedwig," Harry groaned, "I think my arm is broken and that I'm going to pass out from the pain in my head. Do you think you could go and get Mcgonnag... No wait could you get Hagrid for me." Hedwig stopped preening his back and looked sideways at Harry; then gave him another affectionate nip on the ear. Harry groaned loudly and closed his eyes, the pain flashed bright colours on his eyelid. "You're not going are you" said Harry. Hedwig looked into Harry's eyes. Harry could feel himself slipping away, funny really, he'd just fallen out of the top of a tower and survived. But now he was just going to pass out on the floor. "Hedwig, please. Get Hagrid!" Harry said and slumped to the floor. Hedwig took off and flew out of sight.  
  
Ron woke up. He was leaning, and must have slept on Hermione's shoulder. He looked up at her and then sat up. She was tucked into the corner of the couch and had her arms wrapped around Ron's waist. Ron carefully lifted up her arms and stood up. It was morning already, he was surprised that no one had woken them and shuffled them off to separate dormitories, but then again nobody had seemed to mind them taking over the couch last night. They'd all been in a really good mood, even considering the fact that all lessons had been cancelled and almost all the teachers had mysteriously vanished. Behind him Hermione yawned her good morning to the world and stretched her arms. "Morning." Said Ron turning around, Hermione looked at him then at the light pouring in through the window. "Oh my god. I haven't done my homework." She said. "Hermione..." Ron said. "Yes" said Hermione "Um... No lessons - No teachers - No Homework!" She looked at him, and then laughed. "Oh yeah that" she said. "I'm going up to my dormitory to get changed, I'll see you at breakfast" gave Ron a quick hug and walked from the room. Ron was very confused, as blokes tend to be first thing in the morning. He stumbled up the stairs to his dormitory and pulled off yesterday's robes. Seamus and Dean went past on their way down to breakfast. "How's Hermione?" asked Dean as he went past, a sly smile upon his face. Ron rolled his eyes at him and threw a pair of socks in his general direction. It bounced harmlessly off the wall by Dean's head. "Oooh, you'll never get onto the House team as Catcher with an aim like that." They all burst out laughing, and Dean and Seamus quickly disappeared. "Ron", a voice called out, "Yeah Neville." Said Ron. Neville had lost his tie, and was crawling under all the beds looking for it. Ron joined in the search and they found it eventually in the hands of Trevor Neville's Toad that had climbed up on top of Neville's Bed. "I knew giving him prehensile thumbs was a mistake, but Professor Mcgonnagall said I couldn't. And I had to prove her wrong." Neville said putting it on. Finally Ron arrived down at breakfast, Hermione caught up with him just as they entered the great hall. Snape was sat all by his lonesome at the end of the Slytherin table. No other members of staff were anywhere along the tables. The couple sat down and tucked into breakfast. The post came in a few moments later and Ron and Hermione looked up to see if anything had come for them. Ron quickly spotted Pigwidgeon carrying a single letter heading straight for his end of the Gryffindor table. He was surprised however when the tiny bird flew past at a blur, delivering the letter into Neville's lap. "Oh that's odd." Said Neville "This letters even for me, its my grandmothers hand writing an all." He looked as surprised as Ron, who shook his fist in the air and damned his own bird. Hermione chided him, "Be nice to pig, I think he's cute" she said. "I just wish he'd deliver MY post, and not Nevilles" said Ron. Ron stopped halfway through a piece of toast and nudged Hermione, "Reckon Snape's telling Malfoy about you-know-who" She followed his gaze and saw Snape whispering to a certain not too un-familiar Slytherin. Draco was smiling that stupid, smug, smile of his. She hated him and he hated her, the animosity between them was possibly greater than the one that Harry felt for anyone in the Malfoy family. "I bet he is," she said, "bet Ferret features going to slither off and start spouting his normal rubbish about the Dark Lord too." She glared at him and Malfoy looked back, the air between those two sets of eyes. Boiled with hatred. "Make sure Harry does something about him Ron." "I'm going to do something about him myself." He said darkly, "Oh I love it when you act all heroic Ron." She leaned in, "But you're not doing anything stupid while I'm around. Malfoy's almost as good at fighting as Harry. Let those two settle it, you're better than senseless violence." "Fine." Said Ron and he went back to his breakfast. Hermione took another bite from her plate. "Anyway," she added "You're going to concentrate and work hard on your quidditch game. The team needs a new keeper." "Yeah." Ron said, he suddenly brightened up. "I wonder if Harry will let me borrow his Firebolt to practice on, I assume there's no lesson today so we could go over to the quidditch pitch and you could try to put a few past me." Ron leant forward and looked up the length of the Gryffindor table; perplexed he looked the other way and still didn't find what he was looking for. "Seamus." Ron said, "Have you seen Harry?" he asked. "Nope." Said Seamus "Not since we woke up, his brooms gone, we assumed he'd gone somewhere to practice doing that seeker thing he does." "Seeker thing?" "Leave me alone. I've only been up for an hour." Hermione, suddenly got up and ran for the door dragging Ron behind her. When they were outside the Hall, Hermione turned to Ron and said "We've got to find Mcgonnagall and we've got to find her now." "Why?" said Ron, "Isn't it obvious Ron, Harry's gone off on his broomstick to London. He's going to try and help defeat Voldemort." Realisation dawned brilliantly on Ron's face. He turned and followed the fleeting figure of Hermione who hadn't waited for him to work it out.  
  
"Calm down Miss Granger, I can assure you that young master potter hasn't gone anywhere quite so dramatic." Ron finally caught up with Hermione who had already found Professor Mcgonnagall. The Professor was looking at Hermione with that look she reserved when she was dispensing information, but wasn't going to reveal anything more. "Now follow me to the Great Hall. The Headmaster has just sent me an Owl confirming a decision he still had to make. This announcement is going to change your world." Professor Mcgonnagall said. They followed her from her office and walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. On the way they were met by Hagrid who was not looking very happy, "Good morning Professor, I just heard the bad news." Professor Mcgonnagall did not look that pleased with the news either. "Good morning Hagrid. A very sad business, but unavoidable I'm afraid." Hagrid looked down at Ron and Hermione, and gave them a forced smile and a quick wave. "Don't worry Hagrid. It'll only be for a short time, just until things blow over." finished Professor Mcgonnagall. Who then turned and continued towards the great hall. "Hello Hagrid." Said Hermione, walking along behind the professor but in step with Hagrid (which was admittedly quite difficult for somebody whose legs were only half the size). "Hullo, Hermione. Hullo, Ron. Have you been told about this yet?" "No, I think the professor wanted us to hear it with everybody else." Said Ron "Oh alright. I bet you two haven't been told about Harry either have you? He's stuck up in the hospital wing, we found him lying unconscious outside with his stuff lying all around. There's something very wrong with him. But you have other things to worry about..." He trailed off as the small (well large if you considered Hagrid as more than one person) party entered the hall. Professor Mcgonnagall immediately walked to the end of the hall and got everybody's attention. "Students, students." She called in her authoritative manner. Snape rose to his feet and closed the doors to the hall. When the hubbub had died down and Mcgonnagall had got the entire school watching her she produced from the inside of her robes a roll of parchment, which she began to announce from. "The Headmaster has asked me to read you this announcement: Dear Students, As of yesterday afternoon, the Ministry of Magic no longer exists. The buildings and personnel of the ministry, have been attacked in a raid action by Dark Wizards and Witches. As always the chief concern of this administration is the protection of you the students, therefore it has been decided by myself in conjunction with the school governors to close Hogwarts until further notice. The grounds of Hogwarts are to be converted into a war camp and almost all students will be sent home, with the exception of those students which it has been decided are at significant risk from attack. I realise that this means a break in education, and we plan to find places for many of you in our sister schools throughout Europe and America. This said I wish you all the best of luck, those who are to remain here will be contacted shortly." She took a pause to judge the measure of the room; it was filled with a sullen silence. "It is signed with the Headmasters signature and was delivered to me by his own personal bird." The silence was extremely uncomfortable. Somewhere in the back there was an almighty sniff from Hagrid. Ron turned to Hermione, all around them whispering had started and the general noise in the room was becoming a cacophany. "They're closing Hogwarts." Ron said. Hermione was clearly upset by the news, she reached over and held Ron. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Professor Mcgonnagall rolled up the scroll, and finished "That is all, there will be no lessons. I suggest you all go back to your dormitories and pack." Snape opened the doors he had closed moments earlier and dazed pupils began to wander past. Hagrid moved over to Ron and Hermione and laid a giant hand on each of their shoulders, "C'mon you two, it ain't that bad." He said, ending his sentence with an almighty sniff. "Anyway I think you two should come and see to your friend. Harry's in a bad way, he needs friends right now bad." Hagrid said. "Okay" said Hermione, letting go of Ron and wiping tears from her eyes. The couple stood and faced Hagrid. "What's wrong with him Hagrid?" "I think its best you see for yourself, Ron." Said Hagrid, gently encouraging them to follow him. The three of them left the Great Hall gently leaving it empty and devoid. The general mood of the school was reflected in the sky outside. The windows as they walked along the corridor to the infirmary were filled with dark grey, heavy clouds that had suddenly rolled in. The brilliant dawn that had awoken them all, had faded to a haze of drear and depression. 


	8. Xmas Teaser

A/N Merry Christmas everybody. I'm a little high on the festivities and have completely forgotten where the story has got to, so I will write a short summary here, as much for me as for you:- Harry's Summer Holidays are cut short when Voldemort decides to raise himself a tower on privet drive. From the relative safety of Hogwarts his friends (Ron and Hermione who are now a couple), an entire army of Aurors and a council of supporters that Dumbledore has formed watch as Voldemort grows in power and stretches forth his will, bent on destroying the ministry of magic. Should the ministry fall, then Hogwarts will be left alone as a fortress against the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, under the leadership of Cornelius Fudge the ministry has failed to recognise the seriousness of the death eater threat and the ministry is on the verge of collapse from death eater attack. Fudge lies wounded, but Dumbledore has sent his own army to aid the ministry in its battle. Back at Hogwarts things are also not going so well, Harry lies unconscious in the Hospital wing, and Dumbeldore has sent a message from London stating that Hogwarts must close.  
  
There are also a few loose ends to follow I think, ah yes there is the shadowy "other" Harry, and. Well I'll get to those in a while Anyway what was this Chapter going to be on. Oh yeah. Here's a little Xmas Taster of the next chapter :D  
  
Chapter 7 - The Battle  
  
Green light, A fading Glow, outlining a door where it seeped through the cracks in the frame. Then a short scream and the room filled with bright yellow light. Smash The door hit the opposite wall and the room interior became visible. Two men rolled through the door, one was short, stocky and was hitting the other man around the head, but with no apparent affect. The other was tall and had pale blonde hair. "Where's the Mirror, Fudge!" demanded the taller, who had his hands around the shorter man's throat. "You'll get nothing from me Malfoy." Stated Fudge, still pounding ineffectually on Lucius Malfoy's head. "Be Reasonable Minister!" said Malfoy insidiously, squeezing harder. The room around them was an office with a row of bookcases and a large Oak desk, favoured at the ministry for their long durability. Malfoy now had Fudge pressed up against the desk, which bit into Cornelius' back and caused him to bend almost double. "Never." Said Fudge defiantly. He stopped beating Malfoy and whipped his hands over the desk look ing for something to defend himself with. His hand stuttered upon a letter knife. Malfoy though saw the knife and took a hand away from Fudge's throat to reach for the knife himself. From the hall outside there was a crumpling as though there had been an implosion and a hooded figure flew through the air and smashed into a bookcase. The Death Eater grabbed for his wand, but his attacker was faster. A crossbow bolt flew through the air and thudded into the wall, after it had gone through the Death Eaters hand. The Death Eater screamed an odd snarl of pain, and tore at the bolt with his other hand. Bateson followed the Crossbow bolt through the door, Crossbow in one hand and wand in the other. He looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Him. And at that moment Fudge whipped the knife round and drove it into Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy Screamed in Rage rather than pain and tossed Fudge at Bateson who was bringing his wand round to perform a spell. "IMPEDIMENTA" bellowed Bateson, who had been unable to stop himself once started. The spell hit Fudge at point-blank range and he obviously began to feel the full affects of the spell. As soon as the spell had hit, Fudge's progress through the air slowed to a snail-like crawl. Bateson, who was put off momentarily by this did not see Malfoy draw his own wand and point it at him. Hand over shoulder wound, which was now seeping blood everywhere and the other holding the wand, Malfoy had lost all of his Aryan Superiority smugness. In fact he looked more like a feral animal released from a cage, his lip was slightly upturned and a canine glistened through. There was a dangerous look in his eyes and he motioned slowly with his wand. "expeliarmus" he said, barely moving his jaw - causing the spell to sound more like a hiss than a command. Batesons wand and Crossbow flew from his hands as the spell struck. Bateson himself was knocked to his knees. Knocking aside the hovering Fudge, Malfoy stepped forward and kicked the Auror in the face. "And now you die, Auror Mud-blood."  
  
A/N - Here would be a really mean place to leave you in suspense, having said which the actual chapter will be far longer. I'm not even sure this bit'll go at the beginning of the chapter. Look again at the beginning of the New Year. But for tonight I'm about to go to midnight Mass. So all that remains is for me to Wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year Bob (Hohoho.) 


End file.
